Noche de Confesiones
by La Comadreja
Summary: Harry y Ginny están a 2 dias de casarse. Y en sus despedidas de solteros, les darán regalos que nunca hubieran imaginado. Noche de chicos, noche de confefesiones. Y vamos en la despedida de las chicas!uuuhh! Varias parejas. Capitulos cortos don't worry
1. La Noche de Harry

**SUMARIO: **Este fic, contiene las despedidas de solteros de Harry y Ginny a dos días de su boda. Ubiquemos este hecho después de la muerte de Voldemort y antes del epílogo (obviamente), en lo único en lo que falto al canon es en que he decidido dejar vivos a Tonks y Remus por exceso de conveniencia xDD. Comenzaré con la despedida de los varones. Besos!

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lenguaje sexual, tal vez algunos eufemismos pero sin afán de ofender, definitivamente busco hacerlo gracioso y real dado que esas palabras son muy comúnmente usadas.

* * *

**NOCHE DE CONFESIONES**

Parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo, de tanta lucha, de estar separados y los dolores que habían pasado con la guerra, ahora por fin pudieran casarse. Estaban a dos días de su feliz enlace y todos los preparativos parecían estar ya solucionados. Solo faltaba apaciguar los nervios y esperar el Gran Día. Y claro, sus despedidas de solteros.

Esa noche ambos habían sido citados para pasar sus despedidas de solteros.

Harry se sentía ligeramente nervioso y temeroso. Según había escuchado en los cuchicheos, su fiesta de soltero la estaban organizando Remus y nada menos que sus cuñados. El chico se preguntaba cómo es que serían esas fiestas, dado que dudaba que fueran como las fiestas muggles. Intrigado había preguntado a Ron, pero el pelirrojo no había podido sacarlo del apuro. Le respondió que a esas fiestas solo iban los mayores de edad y a él desde que lo era, no lo habían invitado a ninguna. Quien sí había tenido suerte e ido a una era George, y por cierto se veía peligrosamente entusiasmado.

Ron y George pasaron por él, a su recién inaugurada oficina como auror en el ministerio en punto de las 8 de la noche; el gemelo sonreía en exceso. Aún debían esperar a que Percy terminara sus últimos pendientes, pero éste llegó junto con su padre.

–¿Listos?- preguntó Arthur con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía haberse integrado a la fiesta. Harry estaba más intrigado que nunca.

–Vamos. – sonrió Harry nerviosamente.

Entonces su _casi-suegro_ tomó polvos y una vez todos adentro, dijo:

–¡Grimmauld Place número doce!

Cuando salieron por la chimenea de su casa y vio allí a Remus, a Bill y a Neville con sus vasos de _firewhiskey_ y con la casa decorada pensó en que se habían esmerado mucho en pensar en un lugar… habían escogido su casa ¡y nadie se lo había dicho! Genial, al menos no tendría que manejar o tratar de aparecerse en malas condiciones.

Todos empezaron a integrarse y saludarse con los que no se habían visto. Se veían muy sonrientes y animados, incluso Neville aunque tenía la misma mirada de duda de Harry. No tenía idea de a lo que había ido ahí.

Después le sirvieron unas copas a los que iban llegando, y se reunieron en un reducido espacio dentro del amplio salón. Según se comentaba no se esperaba a nadie más sólo serían: Remus, Bill, Arthur, George, Percy, Ron, Neville y Harry.

Entonces vino un momento de silencio, todos estaban reunidos en forma circular y Harry se preguntó qué estaría por venir. Remus invitó a Arthur a hablar.

–Bueno Harry, yo no sé si tu sepas en lo que consisten estas fiestas.

–Honestamente no. – respondió nerviosamente.

–¿No Harry? Debí haberte explicado. – comentó Remus algo apenado suponiendo que Harry sabía a lo que iba. –Veras, uno o dos días antes de la boda, se hace una reunión como esta, del novio con sus amigos y personas más allegadas para compartir experiencias relacionadas con el matrimonio. Aprender cosas, comentar, divertirse a partir de nuestras experiencias íntimas con el sexo opuesto. Suele ser muy divertido y aleccionador. – terminó Remus riéndose ligeramente.

"_¿Íntimas?_" pensó Harry, ¡la reunión estaba llena con la familia de ella!

–Y lo primero que debemos saber es… si tienes experiencia. – dijo George moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Las mejillas de Harry comenzaron a pintarse de rosa subido, no podía decir que no, y si decía que si… sabrían que era con ella. Harry tomó aire para responder pero no logró hacerlo.

–No te preocupes Harry, estás en confianza. Pero te diré mi primera orden como tu suegro: Quiero a mi hija contenta todos los días, que amanezca satisfecha siempre, ¿has entendido?

–Si. Si claro. – sonrío Harry abochornado pero divertido.

–Mi regla de oro como esposo – continuó Arthur – ha sido jamás decir que no. Siempre hay tiempo, siempre hay espacio, siempre hay modo… siempre Harry. Si mi Ginebra te lo pide espero que le cumplas Jaja pero no te lo digo como suegro sino como hombre… a mi me ha funcionado bien con una mujer bastante ardiente.

–¡Papá! No es necesario que hables de mamá… - reclamó Ron desde su lugar. Remus, Bill, Arthur y George se rieron.

–Más vale que te acostumbres Ron, esto apenas empieza. – comentó Remus.

–Vamos Ron, ¿Tú crees que tu madre y yo tuvimos 7 hijos a larga distancia? Pudimos haber tenido más de ustedes, uno cada 9 meses jajajaja

–¡Anda! Eso es importante, ¿algún consejo para no tener más bebes de los que quepan en casa? – dijo George.

–Muy fácil, recuerda esto Harry: Si no quieres frutos, la semilla no debe quedar en tierra fértil… y con esto me despido chicos. La verdad es que estoy cansado y no creo que soporte la noche. Se divierten, y por favor, Ron y Percy no sean mojigatos ni recatados. Esta noche es de hombres, ligera, sin formalidades; sólo para hablar de esas cosas que nunca solemos hablar pero que forman uno de los pilares más importantes de nuestra vida: la satisfacción sexual.

Ron apretó los labios ruborizándose mientras se despedía de su padre. Eso parecía ser apenas el comienzo. No tenían reunidos más de 20 minutos. ¿Qué más faltaba por pasar?

Una vez que Arthur se fue, George empezó a repartir entre los presentes hojas y marcadores. Ron, Harry y Neville voltearon a verse confundidos.

–Empezaremos con un juego sencillo, pero antes necesitamos saber más o menos cuánta experiencia sexual tienen. – dijo George mientras se dirigía a todos.

–Bastante. – dijo Remus con seguridad.

–Bastante. – continuó Bill.

–Yo… - levantó inseguramente la mano Neville – sexo, completamente; no.

–Eso es, no importa. ¿Ron? – animó Bill.

–_Err_… pues algo.

–Yo lo suficiente, supongo… - dijo seriamente Percy como si encontrara el juego aburrido.

–¿El novio? – le preguntó directamente George a Harry.

–U-un poco. – dijo inseguramente evadiendo ciertas miradas.

–Yo, como dijera Percy: _suficiente_. – dijo George imitando los tonos formales de Percy. – Y ahora, vamos a poner una cosa que nos cause placer de estar con una mujer, la que sirve de detonador para ponernos como un tren. Ya está, ¡corre tiempo!

La dinámica parecía extraña pero divertida, Harry buscó en su cabeza una de las tantas cosas que le calentaban en Ginny, y claro, una que pudiera poner frente a ellos. Ron por su parte tuvo el mismo conflicto, ¿qué poner? Había más de una cosa en Hermione que lo hacía arder.

Algunos pensaban y pensaban indecisos mientras otros con toda seguridad escribían en la hoja con sonrisas sátiras que reflejaban seguramente algunos recuerdos. Cuando Harry vio que Neville escribía con esa misma sonrisa supo lo que debía poner… después de todo ¿Por qué no?

­ –¡Tiempo! ¿Están listos? Bien, ahora cada uno mostrará su hoja y explicará qué es lo que haya de sensacional en eso… - cuando Harry escuchó lo de la explicación comenzó a sudar –¿Empezamos con el novio?

–No, no. El novio al último por esta vez. – dijo Bill y Harry se lo agradeció como no imaginaba.

–Bien, entonces que sea Neville, quien parece ser el único aquí sin haber tronado rajita.

Ron y Percy voltearon violentamente a ver a Harry quien supo de reojo que lo miraban pero no volteó y fingió no haber escuchado a George.

Neville tomó con expresión un poco abochornada su hoja y cuando la volteaba se sonrió pícaramente. Su hoja decía: "Humedad".

–Bueno, eso… es genial. – dijo Neville con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Si; besas, metes mano y dices: _wow_… - dijo George tratando de completar lo que el chico por timidez no terminaba de decir.

–Sii, si. Justo eso. O sea, ella siente cosas conmigo, ¿me explico? Está ahí, lista. Solo que creo que la mente las traiciona… - finalizó desanimadamente.

–No Neville, ese es un espléndido comienzo. Y si que es algo incitante. – comentó Bill con una palmada al chico.

–¿Siguiente?

–¡Remus! – pidió Harry con curiosidad.

–Metamorfismo – dijo con una sonrisa verdaderamente lupina y lasciva al mostrar su hoja – Es algo demasiado flexible y sensacional como para no decir que me excita. Amo a Dora y me fascina ella, con su verdadera personalidad y cuerpo… pero, le puedo pedir lo que yo quiera, y aún sin pedirle, ella tiene sus propias ideas para sorprenderme y es… _pfff_, ¡muy acertada!

–¿También puede convertirse en loba? – preguntó Percy interesado.

–Puede. – afirmó Lupin ­ –En loba si, en mujer-lobo no.

–Desgraciadamente hay pocos metamorfomagos, tienes suerte amigo. Ron, ¡vas!

–Bueno, - dijo Ron y tomando su hoja la mostró, "Sonidos" se leía con dificultad y una espantosa letra. – Eso me calienta… fuerte.

–Tenemos un chico auditivo aquí. – comentó Remus.

–Y además, - dijo George mirando inquisitivamente a Ron – una chica ruidosita, ¿no?

Ron se sonrojó. –Creo que… a ambos se nos da ser expresivos jejeje. – rió con disimulo. Harry se impacto un poco. ¿Hermione _ruidosita_? Quién lo hubiera dicho…

–Percy, ¿estás listo?

El chico asintió lentamente y giró su hoja con la palabra: "Estrechez". Un generalizado sonido de exhalación masculina y empatía llenó la sala. Percy sonrió orgulloso.

–Bueno, ¿a quién no? - Dijo Bill sonriendo.

–Eso, lo disfruto mucho. – terminó Percy.

–No pues si es rico, lo malo Percy; es que para cuando te enteras de si es estrecha o no, tú ya debes estar caliente… - dijo George buscando polémica.

–Tú dijiste algo que nos cause placer al estar con una mujer, no dijiste en qué momento o para qué, no seas payaso. – reclamó Percy juguetonamente hacia George, extrañamente empezaba a verse relajado.

–Cierto.

–¿Quién falta?

–¡TUÚ! – respondieron varias voces al unísono.

–Aah, jajaja ya va. – respondió el gemelo buscando su hoja y la mostró. La hoja decía con letras tenebrosas: "Lugares".

–¿Por qué tener sexo en la cama o en una recámara si hay tantos lugares donde se puede follar con soltura? Odio las limitantes, se puede fornicar en cualquier lado. Los lugares no convencionales te ponen en reto, y también te ponen bien _horny_. Me gusta.

–Interesante… aunque arriesgado. Y les aviso que me han saltado, eh. – dijo Bill poniendo cara de ofensa.

–La concurrencia me aclamó a mí, hermano; lo siento. Adelante.

–No estuve seguro de qué palabra poner, pero escogí "explorar" para expresarlo. Me gusta hacer cosas nuevas, como dice George, lugares, formas, no sé… y la verdad con una mujer como Fleur que está dispuesta con mis locuras, es genial. Se disfruta mucho.

–Claro, supongo que esa es la clave. – Reflexionó Neville – Porque si a ti te gustara todo eso y a ella no, no sería placentero…

–Lo bueno es que lo compartes y que no se te frustra el gusto jeje – comentó Harry, más animado después de su segundo trago.

–Así es Harry. Ahora sí, el tuyo. – sonrió Bill hacia él.

Harry había empezado a dar otro trago de su bebida y tosió ante el llamado del cuñado, llegó su hora. Tomo su hoja, la volteó y deseó que el firewhisky que bebía justificara un poco su rubor. Su hoja decía: "Pechos" y abajo con letras más pequeñas "_perfectos_". Cuando Harry volvió a verlo pensó que solo le había hecho falta dibujar corazoncitos, se sintió idiota.

George, Ron y Percy voltearon a verse moviendo las cejas e intercambiando miradas. Percy volvió a ponerse un poco serio y Ron evadió la mirada de Harry y tosió un poco del trago que acababa de pasar.

–No pues sí. – dijo George burlonamente –¡Provecho cuñadito!

–_COF COFFFF _– tos por parte de Harry.

–Vamos chicos, déjenlo libre, es su despedida de soltero. Además, tal vez ni siquiera hable de Ginny.

–No somos idiotas Lupin, si hubiera puesto solo "pechos" tal vez nos la hubiéramos creído, pero eso de "perfectos" significa que pensaba en unos en especial… - respondió Percy haciendo gala de su fría lógica.

–Claro, además… nosotros le vemos las tetas a Ginny todas las mañanas con esas blusitas de pijama tan pegadas. Y… las tiene buenas, lo que sea de cada quien. Por eso le digo que _provecho_.

–Harry, debes agregar algo… - le dijo Remus como si lo invitara a defenderse.

–Bueno, pues sí. Tiene unos pechos muy… _lindos_ y eso es muy… _motivante_.

–Ya, dan ganas de ser bebé, ¿no? - rió Bill con ligereza contagiando a algunos.

–Sii, te puedes pasar ahí un rato… - murmuró Neville desde donde estaba bebiendo de su copa. –Hanna está tetona, tiene mucho.

–¿Tonks también, no Remus? – habló por fin Ron ya un poco más suelto.

–Si, Dora es de pechos grandes, la ventaja con ella es que realmente puede hacer ajustes, hay temporadas que logra mantenerlos reducidos a un tamaño más cómodo.

–La que está en la vil calle es Hermione ¿no Ron? – dijo George con cara de comprensión.

–Pues… yo no diría eso. Tiene poco, pero está bien. A mí no me afecta.

El ambiente se había empezado a aligerar gracias a los firewhiskeys y a las confesiones. Había más confianza y las cosas se ponían interesantes. Cada quien tenía opiniones, gustos, preferencias respecto a la forma de gozar del sexo… y las chicas, esas que compartían la cama con los demás, también parecían tener otro matiz. Harry empezaba a divertirse.

A el juego le siguió una nueva ronda de tragos y botanas, un poco más de plática y comentarios acerca de los gustos de los compañeros y después Remus hizo silencio tocando con su cuchara en la copa.

–Y ahora… - dijo, haciendo notar que era el momento cumbre de la noche.

Entonces Bill y George venían arrastrando un pensadero y lo pusieron en el centro del salón. Parecían emocionados.

–¡Los recuerdos!- dijo, como si se dijera "_los regalos_". Harry se sintió un poco confundido y volteó a ver a Ron. Él tampoco parecía comprender muy bien.

–Remus, Remus, tenemos muchos nuevos… - cuchicheó George apuntando hacia las caras de "what" de los chicos.

–Claro chicos, es muy fácil. Este es el mejor momento de la noche. Cada uno de nosotros va a compartir un recuerdo sexual que encuentre particularmente bueno, o divertido o aleccionador o lo que gusten. Es nuestro regalo para él.

–Y… ¿se lo va a llevar a su casa? – preguntó Ron dudoso.

–Si, después de que lo veamos. Qué bueno que somos pocos, suele ser cansado cuando somos muchos.

Los ojos de Ron eran dos platos.

–Perdón Remus, pero ¿No es un poco…

–Escucha Harry, puede parecer fuerte, pero por eso se hace con las personas de tu mayor confianza. Tener estos recuerdos te hace perder la curiosidad sucia de muchas cosas, aprender que con la mujer que se ama se puede tener todo lo que necesitas. Gracias a estas despedidas de solteros en el mundo mágico, no hay infidelidades. Cuando un día, tengas dudas o ciertos deseos, vas, tomas uno de estos recuerdos y las dudas se van… No tengan miedo chicos, piensen en una buena y la ponen en este contenedor.

Cada uno de ellos recibió un elegante y muy fino contenedor de cristal decorado con minúsculos rubíes. Debían haber costado una fortuna. Se fueron aislando uno a uno, tratando de encontrar sus recuerdos y empezaron a sacarlos. Harry hurgó en su cabeza, quería uno que fuera lindo o tal vez no tan explícito… aunque sus cuñados ya no se miraban tan incómodos con el hecho de que él y Ginny intimaran, la situación era algo penosa. Escogió uno finalmente y al jalarlo tuvo un poco de problema, pero finalmente salió.

Remus pidió que cada uno de ellos lo pusiera un elegante saco de terciopelo y sin orden los sacarían al azar. Harry sería la virtuosa mano que escogería.

Metió la mano, revolvió y sacó el primero.

**N/A: Bien chicas, como cada recuerdo merece su espacio haré una viñeta para cada uno de los recuerdos. Después vendrá un capitulo sobre la despedida que se celebra al mismo tiempo para Ginny de puras chicas y en ese explicaré su organización. Por lo pronto les dejo el índice de recuerdos en desorden para que vayan pensando y tratando de adivinar cuál es de quién. Nos vemos en el primer recuerdo:**

Satisfacción Rebelde

Al caliente lo que pida.

El mejor orgasmo.

Complacencia reclamada.

Juguemos un poco.

Tarde apacible.

Deleite Sudoroso.


	2. Juguemos un poco

**NOTA**: Bueno chicos, comenzamos con los regalos, pero les recuerdo que son viñetitas, es únicamente el segmento del recuerdo por lo que son breves, e incluso unos más que otros dependiendo del recuerdo.

La rapidez con la que suba los recuerdos dependerá de ustedes, ya saben, el chantaje es lo mio. =D

* * *

**Juguemos un poco.**

Harry tenía el primer recuerdo en la mano y se percibía un ambiente entre nervioso y emocionante. Casi la mitad de los invitados eran novatos, no solo en el sexo, sino en las despedidas de solteros y se podía oler escrúpulos a kilómetros.

Pero la experiencia que tenían Bill y Remus en esas fiestas, la soltura y gracia de George y el hecho de que Percy estuviera animado y sonriente, hizo a los nuevos sentirse un poco más cómodos, en confianza y con mayor disposición a la novedad.

Todos los caballeros se acercaron alrededor del pensadero. Harry lo destapó y dejó correr el recuerdo, instantáneamente cada uno de ellos fue jalado hacía una habitación de madera, bastante austera, sencilla. Parecía ser la cabaña de algún bosque. Dentro estaban Remus y Tonks besándose apasionadamente. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, parecía ser temprano por la mañana.

Los besos que se daban eran profundos y apasionados, prácticamente no movían sus cabezas ni chasqueaban los labios, solo tenían unidas sus bocas bastante abiertas. No era difícil imaginar lo que sucedía en el interior. _Lucha grecorromana de lenguas_.

Remus se separó un momento y quitó su camiseta y la de ella quedando ambos semi-desnudos. Tonks tenía unos pechos verdaderamente grandes, Harry se sorprendió de que Ron se hubiera dado cuenta y él nunca lo hubiera notado.

Lupin empezaba a excitarse y volvió a besarla, la pasión con la que metió su lengua en ella fue visible para todos los presentes. Mientras lo hacía llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos el cual después de unos minutos de masaje se redujo esta quedar muy pequeño. Remus se rió separándose del beso.

–Quieres jugar eh… - dijo él y ella lo miró con una mirada ladina.

Entonces empezó a besar sus hombros y un poco debajo del cuello con obvias intenciones de llegar a sus pechos, pero estos seguían abismalmente asimétricos. Uno era muy grande y el otro muy pequeño. Era una visión rara.

Los besos del hombre siguieron su camino hasta el pecho pequeño pero cuando lo metió prácticamente por entero en su boca ella lo hizo agrandar hasta su tamaño natural. La boca de Remus se movió abriéndose de una forma muy graciosa. Aunque Ron trato de hacerlo disimuladamente no pudo evitar reírse.

–Mejor, me gustan grandes… - dijo Remus tratando de parecer digno.

–¿En serio? Me hubieras dicho… - dijo irónicamente Tonks mientras sus pechos empezaban a crecer lentamente más aún, como inflados por un compresor. –Tú dices hasta donde…

–¡Dora! Ya deja eso… quiero los tuyos.

–¡Espera, ya sé!

Y entonces una trasformación total en la mujer comenzó a suceder. No era que se convirtiera en otra persona, seguía siendo ella pero se veía muy diferente. Cuando terminó era simplemente ella misma solo que de unos 16 o 17 años.

–Dora, haces que me sienta pedófilo… - dijo desanimadamente.

–No seas tonto, sigo siendo yo.

Ahora sus pechos no eran tan grandes y estaban notoriamente levantados, el pezón era menos obscuro. Estaba un poco más delgada también y las huellas de su embarazo se habían borrado.

La volvió a tomar por la cintura y la aventó sobre la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella y mientras tocaba sus pechos empezó a besar húmedamente la línea central que llevaba a su ombligo. Una vez ahí quitó los pantalones y pantaletas de ella. Su vello púbico empezó a tomar diferentes colores en movimiento como si se viera un caleidoscopio. El Remus del recuerdo sonrió lujuriosamente.

–Uuh, eso es buena señal.

Ella sonrió también.

Entonces él volvió a su vientre, besando y lamiendo el liso espacio entre su ombligo y su sexo. Encogido entre sus piernas cogió sus muslos abriéndolos y se preparó para sumergirse dentro. Empezó besando toda su área púbica y sobre el arco iris de colores que decoraba su monte de Venus.

Cuando Lupin se veía particularmente concentrado en su labor, algo muy extraño sucedió. De pronto su boca estaba sobre un erecto pene que él escupió asustado.

–¡NINFADORAAAAAA!! – se miraba realmente enojado.

Ella no podía controlar las carcajadas, se estaba destornillando de risa.

–No le veo la gracia por ningún lado.

Remus la miraba esperando que ella le respondiera algo pero la mujer aún no paraba de reír y por más que parecía tratar de articular palabras no lo lograba pues otra carcajada se encadenaba a las demás.

Todavía entre risas la chica se agarró el pene y apunto hacia él.

–Mira, y el mío es más grande que el tuyo. – le dijo e inmediatamente lo hizo crecer otro poco, para volver a soltar la carcajada.

–Si no querías que lo hiciéramos me lo hubieras dicho. – dijo Remus bastante serio y molesto.

–No te enojes, solo jugaba. – dijo Tonks un poco apenada mientras trasformaba su cuerpo de nuevo hasta su cuerpo original.

–Tienes ventajas en ese juego, sabes?

Los dos se quedaron un poco callados y se miraron inseguros de continuar. Él había ido a sentarse a una silla cerca y ella se hincó frente a él y miró que su erección no era la misma de unos minutos atrás. La cogió en su mano y empezó a pajearlo duro. A Neville se le saltaron los ojos, la chica ponía energía y empeño en ello… _¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que Hanna lo hiciera así?_

Una vez que la erección se hubo recuperado la chica lo montó, acomodó el pene en su entrada y lo metió con decisión. "_Eso es confianza_" pensó Harry. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que Ginny dejara de tenerle miedo a la primer metida cada que tenían relaciones?

La mujer empezó a moverse con entera soltura mientras su hombre masajeaba sus pechos. Lo que a Ron le sorprendía era que casi no gimieran o dijeran cosas. Tenían los sonidos normales, como jadeos y los pujidos tradicionales por el esfuerzo, pero no hacían mayores aspavientos. Ron empezó a dudar si el recuerdo que había escogido sería bueno.

–Vamos a la cama. – sugirió Remus.

La chica se movió y se acomodó en cuatro patas sobre la cama separando bien sus piernas mientras él la penetraba de pie. Era un sexo gozado, que además se percibía con confianza. Era lindo. Aunque inevitablemente los corazones de los caballeros invitados comenzaban a acelerarse, era excitante.

Entonces, Tonks empezó a gemir con más frecuencia mientras con una mano jalaba a Remus de las nalgas, él empezó a dar más duro. Estaban por terminar. Ambos se movían uno contra el otro. Remus dio una exhalación muy profunda y luego un suave gemido. Se recargo sobre su espalda apretando sus pechos.

–Te amo. – le dijo.

Y entonces empezaron a salir expulsados del pensadero. Un instante después estaban todos reunidos en el Salón de la casa de Harry.

–¿Y todavía dices que te gusta el metamorfismo?? – preguntó George divertido. –¡Se pasó!

–Esa vez me hizo enojar. – confirmó Remus.

–No manches que bueno que Hermione no es metamorfomaga, si me hace eso ¡me muero! – comentó sofocadamente el pelirrojo menor.

Todos rieron. Harry extrajo el recuerdo del pensadero y lo regresó a su contenedor. Remus lo tomó y lo puso aparte.

Harry volvió a meter la mano en el saco de terciopelo y sacó otro.

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal chicas?! De las cosas que se entera uno, no? Jajaja**


	3. El Mejor Orgasmo

**NOTA:** Bueno, mucho qué decir, primero que nada: Mil gracias por la respuesta a este fic, su respuesta ha sido tan genial que es muy probable que esté actualizando muy seguido. Y sobre la participación de Charlie... Oh Dios! Me da mucha pena chicas, pero este segamento está finalizado ya y Charlie no llegó. Lo siento deveras. Siempre trato de atender sus sugerencias y las aprecio mucho en verdad, pero en esta ocasión no se pudo. Si quieren saber confesiones de Charlie, dénse una vuelta por "Confesiones entre Weasley"; ahí sí estuvo y dice muchas cosas interesantes. =P

**

* * *

**

El mejor orgasmo.

Todos volvieron a acercarse al pensadero mientras Harry jugaba con el contenedor en sus manos, algo le hacía presentir que sería el suyo. Desgraciadamente todos los contenedores eran iguales y no había manera de saber si lo era. Un poco emocionado lo destapó y lo liberó sobre la fuente del pensadero.

Un momento después se encontraban en un lugar muy obscuro, evidentemente era de noche. Era una casa extraña y sonaba el crepitar de una chimenea y ruidos un poco lejanos y cercanos a la vez, además de una pareja besándose pero aún no lograban verla. Al empezar a distribuirse por la sala a la que habían llegado se encontraron a Neville y a Hanna enredados un auténtico nudo sobre un estrecho sofá.

Una vez descubierto el lugar de la acción, los visitantes se pararon frente al sofá y observaron como Neville estaba lejos de ser tímido cuando estaba con su chica. El joven chasqueaba labios y lengua constantemente contra la de la chica quien le respondía con modestia.

–¡Ey tú! Lleva esto a la habitación 8. – se escuchó fuera de ahí.

Estaban en la casa de los padres de Hanna sobre el Caldero Chorreante y evidentemente los chicos estaban solos.

La chica suspiró tratando de no asfixiarse con sus besos. Neville aprovecho la ocasión y jaló del escote de su blusa besando hombros y cuello pero la blusa no daba más. Movió la mano apretando con ganas sus pechos sobre la blusa y volvió con terquedad a jalar del escote.

–No, no. La vas a romper. – advirtió la chica.

Neville volvió a besarla apasionadamente en la boca mientras bajaba la mano y buscaba la manera de colarla por debajo de la blusa. Un bulto deforme se movía ahora sobre su pecho bajo la blusa y ella liberó un "_mmm…_" deleitado que pintó suaves sonrisas sobre los espectadores.

El besuqueo siguió, Neville parecía un muy buen besador, la besaba ligeramente o profundamente, besos cortos o besos largos, ruidosos o silenciosos; pero siempre, uno tras otro enlazado, constantemente. La chica se retorcía en sus brazos. La temperatura estaba alta en ambos.

El chico terminó de masajear sus pechos y mientras tenía su lengua visiblemente ocupada en distraerla metió la mano bajo su falda con seguridad. La chica se estremeció y gimió cuando seguramente ésta llegó a su destino.

Neville no paró y buscó la manera de reacomodarse más cómodamente en el sillón sin sacar la mano de ahí mientras seguía besándola. Bajo la cinturilla de la falda había movimiento de esa mano, tal vez estuviera bajando la pantaleta o sólo metiendo la mano…

De pronto, hubo un ruido cerca de ahí. Ambos chicos abrieron ampliamente sus ojos mirándose y esperaron aguzando sus oídos. Después, se oyeron otros ruidos y voces pero los sonidos se habían alejado de nuevo. La mano del chico seguía dentro y seguramente trabajaba en lo suyo porque unos instantes después la mirada de la chica empezó a torcerse y mas tarde se oyó un suave "_Oh…_ ". Él volvió a acercarse a besarla en la boca.

Un par de minutos más tarde la chica dejó de corresponder a sus besos para comenzar a jadear en su oído mientras sofocada, llamaba a Neville a un apretado abrazo. Después vino un claro gemido. Neville, que estaba aún prácticamente encima de ella, la invitó a separar las piernas moviéndolas con su propia rodilla.

La chica jadeaba como si hubiera corrido la maratón y de pronto se sacudió dando un largo gemido con los labios abiertos mientras seguía en los brazos de su novio.

Neville la miraba asombrado, con una enorme admiración. Poco después ella abrió los ojos de nuevo.

–Neville…

–Fue un orgasmo… -susurró el chico.

–¿Tu crees?

–¡Tuviste un orgasmo Hanna! – dijo el chico con visible emoción.

–Fue rarísimo. Sentí… sentí muchas cosas.

–¿Te gustó?

–Si, pero… aún no me siento segura, no sé cuando podré corresponderte.

–Hanna, este es el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y lo es porque no fue mío, sino tuyo…

La chica sonrió débilmente y unidos aún en el sofoco, Neville la abrazó recargándose en su pecho. Después, la visión de esos chicos arremolinados y sofocados aún en el sofá fue perdiéndose poco a poco hasta que se vieron reunidos de nuevo en Grimmauld Place.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento y después Bill con una cara de profunda admiración giró hacia donde Neville y Harry estaban.

–Neville, ese es un regalo muy hermoso.

El chico sonrió.

–Gracias Neville, debe ser un momento muy especial para ti. – dijo Harry reconociendo lo dicho por Bill.

–Lo es, cuando te lo pida ¿me lo prestarías?

–¡Claro! ¿Bromeas?

–De hecho lo podemos duplicar Neville, antes de irnos te ayudo. – comentó Remus como todo un profesional.

Entonces todos sonrieron. Harry volvió a guardarlo y se lo dio a Remus para que lo apartara con el anterior.

Aún había mucho por ver.

**N/A: No es un encanto Neville?? =P Continuamos con "Satisfacción Rebelde"**


	4. Satisfacción Rebelde

**Satisfacción Rebelde**

Después de haber visto el tierno recuerdo de Neville, George acercó la botella de Firewhiskey y pidió un brindis por "_los primeros orgasmos_"; por los suyos propios y los que ellas habían logrado con ellos. La fiesta se estaba poniendo muy animada. Los tragos hacían muy bien su función. El interés en lo que faltaba estaba a la alza.

Bill tomó el saquito que guardaba los contenedores y empezó a sacudirlo mientras caminaba hacia Harry.

–¡Muero por ver el de Ron! Sácalo Harry, por favor jajaja – rogó George con una gran sonrisa.

Los dedos de Harry se enredaban dentro del saco sin poder escoger uno. Él también quería ver el de Ron. Finalmente escogió uno y lo mostró. Ron sonreía nervioso acercándose el vaso a la boca.

Todas las miradas habían ido hacia el menor de los varones Weasley mientras se acercaban de nuevo al pensadero. Harry lo destapó sonriente y lo vació.

La temperatura bajó un par de grados en el traslado, estaban en un lugar muy grande y algo frío. También estaba obscuro, parecía ser de noche. A Harry le pareció conocido pero no estuvo seguro de si estaría pensando lo correcto.

–Aquí, entra.

–¿_Aquiii_? Pero…

George empezó a reír, seguramente había reconocido esa voz al igual que todos. Voz grave e imperativa. No podía ser otro más que Percy.

Al entrar tomó a la mujer del cuello y la atrapó en un ardiente beso mientras avanzaban en la obscuridad de lo que empezaba a notarse como una majestuosa oficina.

La lengua del chico era insistente, cada vez que la mujer hacía un esfuerzo para hablar, el hombre atacaba impidiéndolo.

–¿Sabes? – Dijo él jadeante – Realmente necesito esos papeles. – para luego empezar a quitar el saco de la mujer y desabotonar su blusa.

–Nn-no puedo… necesitas la autorización del Min…

Percy la interrumpió con otro beso para después aventar la blusa al piso. La mujer se veía bastante entusiasmada a pesar de que parecía estar siendo claramente chantajeada por Percy.

–No puedo creer que no puedas hacerme ese pequeño favor… - murmuró suavemente Percy mientras quitaba muy despacio el sostén de la mujer revelando sus pechos desnudos.

Se recargaron en el amplio escritorio y Percy paseó los dedos sobre los pechos hasta dejar sus pulgares frotando sobre los pezones.

–Es que… no estoy muy segura… - jadeó la mujer mientras tiraba del saco del traje de Percy.

Él lo quitó, y luego, tomando ansiosamente sus pechos con las manos comenzó a besarlos al tiempo que la mujer se complacía.

–Oh sí…

Después de darse gusto y disfrutar esa área comenzó a subirle la falda y puso la mano descaradamente entre sus piernas. La mujer dio un ahogo pero se sonrió acalorada y unos minutos después empezó a gemir sin ningún recato.

–Ooh… me fascinas… lo haces divino.

–Gracias… - jadeó Percy orgulloso.

Entonces la soltó y le indicó que se diera la vuelta. Ella lo hizo de inmediato mientras se subía la falda muy diligentemente y se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

"_Mujer ansiosa_" pensó Bill, sorprendido de que Percy pudiera despertar semejante pasión. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Percy abrió tranquilamente su pantalón, lo bajó junto con su trusa e hizo un extraño amarrado que anudaba la parte baja de su camisa. Luego se dio tiempo para acariciar su dura erección.

–Vamos hazlo, me matas…

–Ya voy…

Pero el hombre no llevaba tanta prisa, se lo daría a su debido tiempo. Le bajó la pantaleta y mientras se acariciaba lo hizo también con ella recreándose en mirarle el trasero amablemente ofrecido. Luego de que le dio la gana, se tomó el pene, se apoyó en el escritorio y se dejó ir hasta el fondo.

Si la mujer hubiera podido clavar las uñas en la lisa superficie del escritorio lo habría hecho sin duda, de lo que tampoco había duda era de que lo estaba gozando con todo sabor. Percy le estaba dando bastante aritmado y empezaba a sudar copiosamente. Harry pensó que era verdaderamente hábil o bastante ciego pues ni siquiera los lentes se había quitado.

Seguramente aquellas horas eran fuera de oficina pues los gemidos de la mujer no podrían haber pasado desapercibidos. Ella se corrió poco después y entonces Percy arreció la carrera haciendo que la mujer se corriera de nuevo.

Una larga secuencia de jadeos muy intensos invadió a Percy y se vino dando las ultimas estocadas vigorosamente. Después empezaron a vestirse.

–¿Entonces? – dijo Percy volviendo en materia.

–Ah, eso. Sip, creo que si te los daré. Pero tendremos que vernos aquí mañana y el viernes… - dijo levantando la ceja sugestivamente. –Tal vez no necesitemos la aprobación del Ministro.

–Mañana no puedo. – dijo Percy abotonando su saco.

–¿Ah no? ¡Pues entonces no te los daré! – dijo la mujer dominantemente.

–Jaja no importa. La verdad es que ya los tengo. Jajajaja – Dijo Percy y salió de la oficina riendo mientras la mujer pateaba el piso con furia.

Inmediatamente después salieron expulsados del pensadero y George empezó a aplaudir. Los demás lo siguieron sonriendo. Percy se veía complacido.

–Quien te viera eh, Percy. – le dijo el gemelo con cierto orgullo.

–_Gracias, gracias_. Mi regalo con esto Harry, es: "OjO". Las mujeres son unas águilas para conseguir las cosas que quieren de uno, seguro que Ginny no es la excepción. Mantente siempre un paso antes.

–¿O sea que ni ocupabas la autorización del Ministro? ¿Nomás quería que te la tiraras?– preguntó Ron inocentemente.

–Exacto, no sé cómo no pensó que yo investigaría. – respondió Percy.

–¿Y fue en la oficina del Ministro? – preguntó Neville sorprendido.

–Sip. – respondió Percy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Y con su asistente… - murmuró Harry habiendo reconocido a la mujer desde el primer momento.

–Así es.

–¿Y desde cuándo tan rebelde, hermano? Eso si que es arriesgado. – rió Bill. –Total, si le gusta coger contigo que te invite unos tragos, ¿no?.

–Eso es lo que yo digo, esos trabajitos no se deben hacer gratis.- finalizó Percy riendo también.

* * *

**N/A: Ya ven?? Percy también tiene sus virtudes. Buena lección, ¿no? Nos vemos en "Complacencia Reclamada".

* * *

**

**BAD NEW:** !No saben lo que me ha pasado! Mi Word tuvo un problema y se volvió loco y me echó a perder los recuerdos que llevaba de las chicas... ha sido horrible. Chicos... me siento en la PC y ya no puedo escribir. Llevaba ya 4 recuerdos y me habían gustado, !y se han perdido!!... Seguiré subiendo los de los hombres pues con ellos no pasó nada (gracias a que los tenía aparte) pero... no sé qué sucederá después... _Lo siento_. Necesitaba un hombro en cual llorar...


	5. Complacencia Reclamada

**Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo respecto a lo ue me sucedió con los recuerdos, gracias también por esos hombros ofrecido. Ahí, vamos... como perdi solo los recuerdos y me había quedado el capitulo introductorio de las chicas, de alguna manera me quedó la espinita de seguir. Voy dea a poco pero avanzo... serán lindos conmigo y me comprenderán verdad? Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**

* * *

****Complacencia Reclamada.**

Después de reír un poco con el recuerdo de Percy, los nervios empezaron a subir para Harry, increíblemente estaba ya sobre el cuarto recuerdo y el suyo aún no salía. Revolvió bien los contenedores dentro del saco y sacó uno. Estaba por verterlo en el pensadero pero se dio cuenta de que había un lugar vacío. Ron estaba terminándose su copa y dejándola vacía en la mesa del salón. Lo esperaron y entonces lo soltó.

La caída a este recuerdo fue un tanto abrupta y bastante directa. Cayeron desde el techo directamente a la estrecha habitación de Ron en la Madriguera. Ron y Hermione se arremolinaban contra la puerta con besos altamente sonoros y gemidores. A Harry le picaba la curiosidad por voltear a ver al Ron real a su lado pero logró contenerse. Tampoco quería perder detalles en el recuerdo.

Las manos del chico se apretaban contra el esbelto cuerpo de la castaña. Pechos, nalgas… y de nuevo pechos y de nuevo nalgas apretando hasta levantarla del piso mientras seguían con sus besos gemidores.

Ron le sacó la blusa a Hermione dejándola sólo en sostén y entonces George confirmó que Ron tenía razón y él se había equivocado. Hermione no era una chica plana en absoluto, tenía justamente lo adecuado para su delgada pero muy curvilínea figura.

–Oh Ron, ¡para!… es en serio, tengo muchísima tarea.

–_Noo_, quédate…

Pero como Ron sabía que no la convencería solo con sus palabras que no llevaban ningún argumento, lo hizo con caricias y volvió a besarla apasionadamente encaminándose hacia la cama. Cuando iban a medio camino, como parte de sus inquietas caricias Ron frotó brevemente sobre el sexo de la chica para luego comenzar a jalar dificultosamente del botón de su veraniego pescador de mezclilla.

–¡Ábrelo! Odio tus malditas mezclillas…

–Ay Ron, te digo que me tengo que ir… - dijo la chica mientras obedientemente abría su pantalón.

Una vez abierto, Ron la sujetó por la cintura apretadamente e introdujo la mano directamente por dentro de pantalón y pantaleta. Entonces volvió a besarla, pero estaba vez eran básicamente chupadas sobre su boca y cuello.

–Si… si… no, no; donde lo hiciste antes – decía la chica con los ojos cerrados en pleno goce mientras flexionaba las piernas abriendo acceso. George tenía los ojos como platos. Esa no se la hubiera imaginado. –Ahí… _aaaahhh_… diablos Ron.

–¿Todavía quieres irte? – preguntó Ron sugerentemente pensando que ella se negaría.

–_Achhh_, si. Saca la mano, tengo mil deberes. – dijo la chica tirando del antebrazo de Ron quien ponía cara de frustración. –_Nooo_, - gimió la chica –no sigas…

–Después te vas… - dijo, y volvieron a besarse fogosamente.

Aquél sonido que había caracterizado a los besos de Ron con Lavender era todavía un poco más marcado con Hermione porque ella lo propiciaba. En sus besos después de jugar con sus lenguas, apretaban reteniendo sus labios y provocando aquél memorable sonido.

–Odio esto pero, tengo el tiempo contado… - dijo temblorosamente la chica después de unos minutos.

Ron sacó la mano de su pantalón desanimadamente dibujando un ligero puchero. Hermione lució culpable unos segundos mientras lo miraba y empezó a tocar sobre la entrepierna de Ron con cara de preocupación.

–Ok, una mamada y me voy ¿vale?

Sobra decir que en la cara de ambos Rones se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Harry los vio a ambos y era exactamente la misma. Ron estaba disfrutando mucho de ver su propio recuerdo.

Entonces en ese momento el chico se bajó los pantalones liberando su erección y tomándola en su mano con deseo. Con los pantalones aún en los pies se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Hermione ponía hechizos en la puerta. Después caminó hasta él con toda seguridad y confianza; y empezó a bombear con la mano decididamente, dio un par de lamidas sobre la cabeza, otro poco de bombeo y empezó a chupar.

Definitivamente Hermione parecía tener experiencia en ello y aparentaba ser muy buena. La cara de Ron lucía como si hubiera sido recién abofeteada y empezaba a tratar de contener unos pujidos que venían acompañados con una mirada perdida de deseo. Seguidamente él le recogió el cabello con la mano y lo retuvo a la altura de su nuca.

Hermione lamía la longitud para luego chupar suave, y después con fuerza y agilidad moviendo su cabeza. A nadie le extrañó que semejantes chupadas jalaran muchas palabras en Ron.

–Sii… mételo todo… – la chica lo intentó pero apenas pasó de la mitad –Ooh… _puttt_… si, ahora los huevos…

La chica hacía cada cosa que él le pedía e incluso se anticipaba a sus deseos. Lo conocía bien. Ella también gemía con frenesí mientras lo hacía, indudablemente lo disfrutaba también.

Unos minutos después ambas manos de Ron sujetaban los cabellos de su novia a la altura de las orejas con lo que se apoyaba para sugerir el ritmo que necesitaba. Aunque aún así la chica se detenía y descansaba por momentos con lamidas suaves no solo en el pene sino en sus testículos o muslos. Cuando la chica volvió a chupar, los gemidos de Ron volvieron también.

–Más duro… _cool_…

De pronto, mientras Ron parecía haberse ahogado con su propia saliva al tratar de decir algo, jaló ansiosamente la cabeza de Hermione un par de veces y dio unos gemidos curiosamente más bajos en volumen y en tono, eyaculando abundantemente la cara de Hermione.

–¡OOUUCHHH! – gritó el chico sin terminar de sobreponerse al orgasmo. Dio una nueva sacudida y su pene escupió las últimas gotas al aire.

Hermione le acababa de dar un descomunal pellizco en el muslo y estaba de pie furiosa frente a él tratando limpiar el semen en su cara.

–¡LO HICISTE! ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!. ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que me avises!?

–Oh, lo siento. – se lamentó Ron, quien apenas podía coordinar.

–¡Odio que eyacules en mi cara! De todas las cosas que dices mientras lo estoy haciendo, bien p… o… d… r… í… a… s…

Al iniciar la perorata de Hermione, el Ron visitante había comenzado a toser fuertemente tratando de que no se escuchara mucho la furia de su novia. Luego uno a uno, ellos fueron saliendo del pensadero mientras la voz indignada de Hermione se perdía poco a poco. Ron estaba ruborizado y sorprendido. No se suponía que la molestia de Hermione fuera parte del recuerdo. Pero una vez de regreso nadie parecía burlarse de ese detalle.

–Valió la pena el reclamo ¿no? - le dijo Bill con ligereza a la concurrencia obteniendo asentimiento general, trataba de aminorar la pena de Ron.

–Pues sí, la mamada quién te la quita. – comentó Percy.

–Lo único que yo te recomendaría… - empezó Remus –es que trates de evitarlo si le molesta. Pon más cuidado en ello, es todo. Y no te apenes por salir regañado, no creo que seas el único al que le ha pasado. A mí me pasa seguido.

–Yo te comprendo hermano, con semejante mamada igual y ni te viste venir… - dijo George dudosamente.

Ron se sonrió conmovido por el apoyo, se sentía menos apenado. Parecían comprenderlo bien y por lo que recordó en el recuerdo de Remus, había cosas peores que salir regañado después de una complaciente mamada.

Harry volvió al pensadero a sacar el recuerdo que poco después entregó a Remus. Revolvió bien y sacó su quinto regalo.

* * *

**N/A: Hermione, como siempre, es aplicada en TODO, ¿quién lo duda? Raúl, a que te enamoraste todavía más =P**

**Siguiente recuerdo "Deleite Sudoroso"**


	6. Deleite Sudoroso

**Chicos, estoy impresinada caray. Yo que me emocioné tanto con haber rebasado los 100 rr's en "Contigo" y ahora acá apenas con 5 capitulos estoy arriba de los 75... no lo puedo creer. Lo que hace la picardía eh. xDD. Gracias por comprtir sus opiniones conmigo y no dejen de hacerlo porque ya me han malacostumbrado. =P**

**

* * *

**

**Deleite sudoroso.**

La mesa había quedado puesta maravillosamente después del recuerdo de Ron. Había sido tan caliente que había llevado a las nubes en excitación y había terminando aterrizando en la llana realidad de la vida en pareja. Indudablemente cada uno de los recuerdos dejaba en Harry lecciones que se le quedaban en la cabeza. Además de reconocer, que no era la leona como la pintaban… Era genial que Hermione fuera tan resuelta, se alegró por su amigo.

Esperaron un momento a Neville que había ido al baño y una vez todos juntos, Harry liberó el recuerdo lentamente. Este recuerdo tardó en empezar a jalarlos y empezó bastante borroso. Al principio era casi imposible ver dónde estaban. Cuando empezó a aclarar, se dieron cuenta que estaban en un vestidor, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Harry comenzó a sentir calor como si tuviera una hora en el desierto. Después de unos instantes empezó la acción.

Ginny iba entrando en el vestidor con la escoba en la mano.

–_Puaajjjj_, estoy hecha un asco, me sacaste todo el jugo Harry. – Rió la chica mientras entraba y se veía a Harry avanzar detrás de ella mirándola libidinosamente.

La chica traía unos ceñidos pantalones de quidditch y un ajustado _tank top_, bastante sudado de la línea central de la espalda, su abdomen y entre sus pechos. A Harry sólo le faltaba babear de manera literal. Se saboreaba todo su sudoroso cuerpo.

Cuando la chica se acercó a su mochila, él la abrazó acaloradamente de espaldas por la cintura y besó sobre su cuello.

–Yo diría que estás deliciosa… - dijo al subir las manos hasta apretar sus pechos.

–Harry… - reprendió la chica. –Ron no tarda, dijo que pasaba por mí.

Ron volteó a ver a Harry y éste sólo levantó los hombros, tal vez recordara cuando fue. Harry durante un tiempo había reservado lugar en un campo privado para entrenar a Ginny para las audiciones con las Holyhead Harpies. Evidentemente estaban ahí.

–Entonces alcanzamos a besarnos, regálame un beso.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a besarlo. Pero ella parecía ir por un sencillo beso, y lo que encontró fue uno bastante alterado y cachondo por parte de Harry. La persistencia en el beso de Harry se alcazaba a ver a metros mientras se aprovechaba abrazando celosamente sus nalgas y pegándola intensamente a él.

–¡Harry! Pero si estás bien prendido jajaja – rió la chica habiéndole sentido _todo_.

–Tengo ganas de comerte a mordidas. Cada-peca… - dijo el pelinegro respirando agitado mientras apretaba sus pechos.

–_Fuchi_, estoy toda sudada… - dijo la guapa pelirroja tratando de parecer asquerosa ante su novio sin lograrlo.

–Mejor… - dijo él y avanzó con su cuerpo al frente hasta chocar con los casilleros.

Harry volvió a besarla calientemente por un rato. Los jadeos salían del chico espontáneamente. Después dejó su boca y empezó a hacerlo en su cuello, cara y orejas chupeteando con insistencia. Sus manos regresaron a sus pechos presionando con demasiado ímpetu. Los jalaba como si quisiera sacarlos de la blusa con las manos.

–Harry, me lastimas.

El chico pareció reaccionar y comprendió que en vez de eso debía quitar la blusa. Ginny apenas asimiló que Harry luchaba por quitarla, entonces subió los brazos. Todo el torso de la chica estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que la hacía ver tan maravillosa como un tarro de cerveza helada que posee ese delicioso sudor en el envase, o mejor dicho, ella lucía aún mejor.

Ansioso jaló de los tirantes y comenzó chupar sobre sus hombros y empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba para comerlos a besos también. Ella sonreía sofocada.

–¿No prefieres quitármelo? – le dijo, mientras lo miraba divertida y aventurera. Esa expresión en su cara era uno de los mejores momentos en su vida. Y ahora que podía apreciar la expresión de su propia cara en ese momento supo por qué ella lo miró así.

–¡Claro! – respondió entusiasmado mientras cruzaba los brazos en su espalda y comenzaba a jalar del broche. Esa fue la primera vez que ella se descubrió ante él. Por eso se regaló a sí mismo el recuerdo.

Pero el maldito broche estaba en su contra y él estaba perdiendo la batalla.

–_¡Chingg…!_ quítalo tú.

Entonces ella lo miró fijamente y fue borrando lentamente su sonrisa para convertir su expresión en deseo y confianza. Ella se giró dando media vuelta.

–No, quítalo tú.

Ahora parecía más fácil la labor, el broche se había atorado un poco pero ahora que podía ver, lo liberó con facilidad y lo quitó. Entonces se abrazó a ella de espaldas y por vez primera puso las manos sobre sus pechos desnudos, los sobaba llenando completamente sus manos devorando sus hombros acaloradamente. Ella volvió a girarse y se mostró a él sin pena.

–_Woow_… - Neville rompió el silencio del sublime momento. Harry lo miró receloso.

El Harry del recuerdo cogió los brazos de ella y los subió sobre su cabeza recargándose de nuevo en los casilleros. Eran unos hermosos pechos sin duda. Eran de un tamaño perfecto, no demasiado grandes, no demasiado pequeños; como hechos a la perfecta medida de una mano masculina. Eran redondos como el cuerpo de una paloma con pezones pequeños de color ligeramente más subido que el de sus pecas, las incontables pecas que los decoraban.

Harry pegó su lengua y empezó a lamer con largas líneas que cruzaban todo su pecho, desde el abdomen hasta las clavículas. Ginny cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Las manos de Harry seguían deteniendo las de Ginny encima de sus cabezas. Después de sustituir cada gota de sudor por su saliva se detuvo a mirar cómo se inflamaba su pecho con cada respiración. Estaba embelesado.

Luego de observar, regresó su boca y empezó a besar con delirio cada parte. Ginny dio un gemido muy sensual y encogió el cuerpo. Harry lamió lentamente sobre un pezón y bajó una de sus manos para frotar las yemas de sus dedos encima. Ella volvió a gemir y a torcer el cuerpo. Entonces tocó ambos de nuevo y confirmó que esos pechos habían sido hechos exactamente para sus manos, a su medida.

El chico llenó su boca con uno de ellos, y haciéndole honor al término, mamó glotonamente de un lado para luego pasarse al otro sin lograr saciarse. Otro poco de masaje y volvía a comer de su dulce sabor. Ella gemía muy suavemente aún sosteniendo sus brazos arriba dejándolo sin limitaciones.

–Ah sí, ¿no sabe si ya se fueron? – se escuchó cerca de ahí.

Era la voz de Ron. Ginny sacudió a Harry sacándolo de su ensueño y a señas le dijo que se escondiera detrás de los casilleros mientras ella se ponía rápidamente la blusa y escondía el brassiere en la mochila. Apenas justo a tiempo entró Ron con pasos apagados.

–Ginny, ¿estás lista? – dijo Ron al encontrarla.

–Si, vamos.

El Ron visitante se sintió un imbécil, ella estaba sudorosa, agitada, notoriamente sin sostén y con los pezones absolutamente erectos y nunca sospechó que estaba en un encuentro apasionado con Harry.

–¿Y Harry? ¿Te dejó sola?

–Me dijo que lo estaba esperando no sé quién en la Academia, tuvo que irse. – respondió la chica hábilmente.

–Bueno, vámonos.

La pelirroja se puso su mochila y abrazó por la cintura a su hermano para desaparecer juntos inmediatamente. Harry lograba verse aún en un rincón apretando sus genitales con frustración. Ya que se habían desaparecido, caminó con paso presuroso a los baños y se sacó el pene absolutamente tieso a 90 grados de su cuerpo. Volteó sus ojos en placer y se empezó a masturbar desesperadamente.

El Harry real se dio la media vuelta negándose a ver mas, _¿hasta dónde diablos iba a llegar su recuerdo?_ Tendría que haber acabado al llegar Ron. Tenía ganas de esconderse dentro de algún casillero. Podía sentir varias miradas encima. Le había pasado lo mismo que a Ron al recortar su recuerdo, pero a él le había ido aún peor.

El Harry del recuerdo gemía delirantemente, y el Harry real ni siquiera volteado se sentía mejor. Poco después empezaron a salir todos del recuerdo entre brumas de nuevo mientras alcanzaban a escuchar el potente orgasmo que logró.

Una vez de nuevo en la casa, Harry esbozó media sonrisa nerviosa a sus cuñados mientras se ruborizaba.

–Remus, creo que a estos chicos les urgen unas clases sobre cómo recortar un recuerdo. – declaró Bill con una sonrisa.

–Eso parece jajaja. – rió Remus.

Harry rodó los ojos sintiéndose como un tonto.

* * *

**N/A: Ni modo, le falló el calculo jiji. Oigan, saben qué me ha encantado?, que me han cachado perfecto las personalidades de los personajes... al esrcibirlos deseé que cada segmento pudiera reflejar la personalidad de cada uno (y de cada pareja) pero extractada del canon de los libros y creo que lo estoy logrando. Gracias por hacermelo saber.**

Continuamos con "Al caliente lo que pida" y estoy segura de que ya saben de quién es =P


	7. Al caliente lo que pida

**NOTA:** Una disculpa a los reviews no logueados porque nunca les respondo sus comentarios. Especialmente a Ann_malfoy, James y Yeoshua. ¿Les había dicho que AMO tener lectores hombres? Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, mucho (_y por favor, ábranse una cuenta !!_ xDD).

* * *

**Al caliente lo que pida**.

Después de su propio recuerdo Harry se sentía mitad aliviado, mitad apenado. Pero gracias a la actitud de todos pensó y reconoció que a todos les pasaban cosas y que seguramente todos se habían masturbado por sus novias antes de estar con ellas, entonces lo suyo no era lo peor. No estaba planeado que saliera en el recuerdo pero ya no importaba tanto. Gracias al _firewhiskey_ lo olvidó fácilmente. _Bendito_.

Dentro del saco había ya solamente 2 contenedores, el de Bill y el de George, quien los sacó de ahí y los revolvió con sus manos emocionado, parecía ansioso por mostrar su recuerdo.

–¿Derecha o izquierda?

–_Huumm_… derecha.

Para ese momento, todos los caballeros reunidos estaban bastante relajados, achispados, sonrientes y animados, incluso los supuestos novatos. Le habían cogido el gusto a la dinámica de la fiesta. Incluso Harry se halló teniendo ideas novedosas para la futura despedida de soltero de Ron. Estaba saliendo su lado creativo.

Después de la respuesta de Harry, George le entregó el contenedor y todos volvieron entre plática al pensadero. Harry empezó a vaciarlo.

Cuando el recuerdo los llevó a un lugar parecido a un almacén lleno de cajas George lanzó un pequeño gritito de emoción. Su propia voz sonó pronto.

–¿Esta bien aquí?

–¡Genial! Nadie entra aquí ¿verdad?

La sonrisa libidinosa de George fue la mejor respuesta para después sellarlo con un beso. La chica que lo acompañaba era joven y muy guapa, llevaba en una mano una pequeña bolsa de mano bastante cara y en la otra una bolsa de "_Sortilegios Weasley_". George quitó la de la compra y ella aventó la otra mientras se apasionaba más en el beso metiendo los dedos en su pelirrojo cabello. Él respondió apretando con gusto su abultado trasero. Ella estaba entusiasmada.

Duraron un rato más besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente hasta que George se abrió el pantalón sonriendo animadamente y sacó de los interiores sus genitales listos para la acción, y le puso la mano en el hombro sugiriendo sus deseos.

–No, no hago mamadas.

El chico congeló un instante su sonrisa pero no se desanimó.

–Bien… - dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

George retomó la pasión quitando la blusa de la chica y ella volvió a besarlo excitada. Mientras lo hacían, el pelirrojo quitó su sostén y lo aventó por ahí sin cuidado.

–Oh no, no, no. Al piso no, se llenará de polvo.

–Claro. – dijo y se volteó para tomar el sostén y ponerlo dentro de la bolsa de compras.

Volvió a ella y se centró en tocar sus pechos mientras la besaba y mordía suavemente sobre su hombro. Después la chica le quitó la camiseta y empezó a pajearlo lo cual lo puso particularmente feliz, haciéndolo responder con una mano bajo su falda y correspondiendo la caricia.

Después de tocarse un poco; George, quien estaba recargado en una pila de cajas, buscó la manera de sentarse sobre una de ellas. La chica bajó su diminuta tanga y se acercó. Él la volteó poniéndola de espaldas y la atrajo para sentarla sobre su regazo. La situó serenamente sobre su erección sostenida con la mano pero la chica se puso nerviosa.

–Espera, hazlo con cuidado…

El chico puso especial cuidado en lo que hacía, observando con atención.

–¡Ooh-ouuch! Ya, ya; solo la punta es que… soy estrecha, y tú…

–_Uuufff_, ya me di cuenta.

–Oooh, ¿puedes hacerlo más despacio? Me lastima. –solicitó la chica después de muy poco folleo.

El chico obedecía con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo a cada petición de ella. La sostenía de la cadera suavemente mientras le daba toda la libertad de que ella se moviera en la medida que lo necesitara. La chica daba unos _gemido-quejas_ bastante graciosos. Ron se sonreía y encontró un espejo de su mirada y expresión con Bill.

–¿Cambiamos? – dijo la chica separándose después de un rato.

George se movió y entonces fue ella la que se inclinó sobre la caja para que el chico le llegara por detrás.

–No profundo, así… sí…

La chica se veía muy complacida y la expresión de su cara lo confirmaba. George estaba excitado, la tocaba cariñosa y ardientemente al mismo tiempo.

Dado que la chica no deseaba profundidad y él estaba por llegar puso sus manos en la espalda de ella tratando de detenerse y evitar la profundidad mientras arreciaba la marcha.

–No te corras en mí… nada.

George siguió otro poco mientras los jadeos llenaban sus pulmones y poco después de movió y giró casi listo para correrse. Un poco de una acelerada estimulación y después su semen cayó sobre otra caja. La chica se acercó y lo abrazó de espaldas mientras él se recuperaba y sus genitales eran acariciados a cuatro manos. Ella besó su espalda muy sonriente. Minutos después él volteó y la besó en los labios.

–Oh Georgie, eres un encanto. Vendré la próxima semana. – dijo la chica muy sonriente mientras se terminaba de vestir.

George se cerró el cierre del pantalón.

–Claro.

Entonces todos empezaron a salir del recuerdo hasta que llegaron a la casa. Todos sonreían.

–Ahora, óyeme bien Harry. Mi regalo complementa lo que te pidió papá. Sí, Ginny debe amanecer contenta y sería genial que siempre que ella te llame respondas, pero al cliente lo que pida, o _al caliente lo que pida_, como quieras. Si ella dice si, _sí_. Pero si ella dice que no, por la causa que sea; _es no_. Si le gusta _de perrito_, genial; pero si no hay que respetarlo. Sé que a veces es difícil no seguir nuestro deseo o instinto, pero ellas lo aprecian y nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Harry asintió entre divertido y pensativo. Esa petición la hubiera esperado de cualquier otro, menos de George.

–Eso vimos. Vaya clientecitas que tienes; ¿Por que a mí nunca me ha tocado una de esas?

–Mejor ni le busques Ron, además tú no lo necesitas. – respondió George sonriendo aún.

Harry volteó hacia Bill, quien sonrió. Todos voltearon entonces hacía él. Tenía su recuerdo en la mano y lo entregó a Harry.

* * *

**N/A: Los motivos de George inesperados, no? Es tan tierno... *.* Bueno, pues nos acercamos al final del segmento de chicos. Ahora ya todas ustedes saben de quién será el próximo, y sólo les diré que es tan... relajante... ¡rico!**


	8. Tarde Apacible

**Tarde apacible.**

Harry llevaba ya el recuerdo de Bill en la mano y se encaminó al pensadero. Era el único recuerdo del que conocían al propietario, era el último. Mientras Harry lo vaciaba lentamente lamentó que fuera el último, había disfrutado mucho sus regalos.

Cuando el recuerdo los llevó a un lugar lleno de brisa y con el fuerte sonido del las olas de mar reventando en la playa nadie se extrañó. Todos habían aparecido frente a una ventana mirando el reventar de las olas, el Bill del recuerdo estaba revuelto junto con ellos mirando una hermosa tarde de playa, una tarde muy apacible.

Dentro de la casa no había más que silencio. Cuando el Bill del recuerdo se movió de aquél lugar todos ellos se movieron con él. Avanzó hacia la recámara donde Fleur salía húmeda aún de un baño y se quitaba delicadamente el albornoz, dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Era perfecta, parecida a un hada. Así desnuda, con el color tan blanco de su piel y de su cabello, tenía una luminosidad casi cegadora. Parecía no tener ni un solo vello en todo el cuerpo, prácticamente no tenía vello púbico, y era menos visible aún con el albino color. Su cabello caía húmedo por su espalda. Era delgada con formas sutiles.

Bill la miraba embobado y perdidamente enamorado desde el marco de la puerta. Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa dulce y maléfica que envolvió a más de un visitante. Después se dejó caer en el centro de la cama.

Su esposo avanzó hacia ella como atraído por un poderoso imán y deslizó superficialmente las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquella piel. No la tocaba, eran solo sus yemas resbalando por aquél cuerpo de marfil. Yemas que después fueron sustituidas por sus labios poniendo minúsculos besos sobre todas partes. Finalmente dejó sus labios sobre ese vientre perfecto. Ella estiró los brazos como si tratara de dibujar alas alrededor de ella con los brazos. El sonido de mar creaba un ambiente casi hipnótico.

El pelirrojo empezó a besar gradualmente más abajo hasta llegar a su húmeda cavidad. La chica flexionó sus piernas poniendo las plantas de sus pies sobre los hombros de su marido.

Bill estaba ahí, sumergido y movía su cabeza apenas perceptiblemente mientras ella seguía moviendo juguetonamente los brazos sobre el colchón. Eran instantes largos, en ocasiones las expresiones de ella reflejaban su placer, a veces se arqueaba entregándose. Sus gemidos eran ocasionales y muy discretos.

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, él concentrado en su labor y ella simplemente dedicada a disfrutar. Cuando sus gemidos empezaron a ser más audibles y agitados le sobrevino un sensual orgasmo, pero Bill siguió ahí sumergido un poco más. Después se tendió a su lado en la cama regalándose un amoroso beso.

Ambos quedaron echados sobre la cama boca arriba y se abrazaron dulcemente con el sonido del mar de fondo. Luego fueron saliendo del recuerdo con una curiosa sensación de serenidad.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo alrededor del pensadero nadie hallaba qué decir. Hasta después de un momento George rompió el silencio.

–Caray Bill, después de que tu palabra fuera "_explorar_" me hubiera imaginado un recuerdo muy diferente…

–Hay momento para todo, cuando te cases lo sabrás. – dijo Bill tranquilamente.

–A mi me pareció genial. - dijo Neville románticamente.

–Lo fue, esos momentos… esas tardes son increíbles… - dijo Remus como si recordara claramente una… o varias.

Harry sacó el recuerdo del pensadero y entonces Remus volvió a vaciar todos los contenedores en el saco, Harry echó el último y tomó la jareta de la bolsa para cerrarla pero Remus lo detuvo y de su bolsillo sacó un contenedor más. Éste era completamente diferente. Éste contendedor era de oro y tenía diferentes grabados con hilos de brillante plata, se miraba algo viejo.

–¿Sabes qué es esto? – le preguntó Remus.

–¿Otro recuerdo?

–Éste es el recuerdo que entregó tu padre en su despedida de soltero. Es la noche que él y tu madre te engendraron. En este contenedor, esta el inicio de tu vida. Curiosamente entre las cosas que se rescataron estaba esto y yo lo guarde. Tengo los demás pero esos no te los mostraré jajaja… Este sí. Es el regalo de tu padre para ti.

Harry lo tomó dudosamente. –Esto es muy extraño, no sé que decir.

–Sólo guárdalo, si no deseas verlo no lo hagas.

–Gracias Remus, este regalo… y todos, han sido mucho, muy especiales. Gracias, gracias a todos por compartir todo esto conmigo.

Los chicos llenaron sus copas de nuevo con licor y brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja que estaba a nada de unirse en matrimonio.

Después de que Harry bebiera su copa hasta el final al igual que los demás, se preguntó si la despedida de Ginny ya habría terminado… y en qué consistirían las de chicas. Seguramente las de ellas no serían así, ellas no se reunirían para hablar de cosas íntimas…

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno chicos, la despedida de Harry ha terminado y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, viene la despedida de chicas y debo hacer varias aclaraciones antes, por que la cosa se va a poner _intensa_.

Contrariamente a lo que piensa Harry, desgraciadamente para estos chicos (_y para todos los del mundo_), las mujeres SÍ hablamos de cosas íntimas y no solo eso… sino que somos mucho más sueltas de la lengua, más detalladas y nos fijamos en cosas que ellos (_aunque si se fijan_) no dicen, nos burlamos y hacemos una sarta de atrocidades que estos chicos no habrían hecho y tal vez ni siquiera imaginen. Entonces, quien se atreva… adelante, pero no me molestaré si hay lectores que quieren dejar hasta aquí el camino… aunque, dudo que haya quien. =P

Para aquellos que tienen la duda, la despedida de chicas sigue aquí mismo, con el capitulo nueve viene el capi introductorio de chicas.

Y por cierto como sé que muchos de ustedes están en periodos de examenes finales y eso subiré más lento, para que se den su tiempo. Prefiero hacerlo a su ritmo que irme en blanco sin que ustedes hayan podido leerme xDD


	9. La noche de Ginny

**La Noche de Ginny.**

Aquella misma noche se celebraría la Despedida de Soltera de Ginny, pero desgraciadamente La Madriguera se hallaba bastante llena de huéspedes con motivo de la boda. Tía Muriel, sus tíos Weasley, sus primos. Apenas cabían. Fleur había tenido que darle asilo a Hermione pues definitivamente no cabía en la casa. Ron había aprovechado y amablemente se había ofrecido a moverse también. _¿A quién le extraña?..._

Lo triste era que su madre no podría ir, se había disculpado anticipadamente con ella. Pero Ginny no quería a ciertas primas ponzoñosas en su despedida de soltera pues seguramente irían a contarle a la Tía Muriel cualquier cosa que pasara ahí, y ésta es su vez sería capaz de ponerlo en _El Profeta_.

Y dado que tuvieron que hacerlo todo casi en secreto, su madre tendría que quedarse a cubrir las apariencias. Ella estaba nerviosa. Sabía que esas despedidas eran para hablar de cosas del matrimonio y cosas íntimas pero nunca había ido a una. Le habría gustado que estuviera su mamá. De cualquier manera, aunque ninguna de ellas lo hubiera hablado, Ginny sabía que su madre sospechaba que Harry y ella tenían relaciones. Su madre sabía que lo adoraba y que después de tanto problema habían terminado con ganas de entregarse. No le molestaba que su madre lo supiera, sentía que ella lo entendería.

Entonces, Luna había quedado de pasar por ella a las 8 de la noche para aparecerse juntas en casa de Tonks. Seguramente Hermione y Fleur también llegarían juntas; y Hanna y Parvati llegarían por su cuenta.

Un poco pasadas las 8, Ginny y Luna se aparecieron en casa de Tonks donde ya había casa llena. Ya estaban todas esperando a la festejada y cuando ésta llegó armaron un gran alboroto. Aplausos y gritos alegres.

"_¡Bravo! ¡Eeehhh! ¡Llegó la novia, uhhhh!_"

Hermione, quien no pudo dejar del todo ciertas costumbres muggles, le llevó un _corsage_ (distintivo) con algo que parecía una hermosa flor, pero si te fijabas bien era una vagina y en vez de pistilo tenía pegado con silicón un pene en miniatura. A las demás chicas les pareció una estupenda idea para distinguir a la novia y además les encantó el diseño.

Rápidamente las cervezas de mantequilla empezaron a destaparse y a correr a las manos de todas, entre risas y saludos.

–Oh Ginny, ¡no puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar! – le dijo Hermione conmovida.

–¡Ni yooo!! Estoy emocionada.

–Bueno, bueno; a ver ¿Ginny sabes a lo que vienes? – preguntó Tonks abriendo de lleno la conversación.

–Pues más o menos. Creo que me van a enseñar cosas de sexo y eso… ¿no?

–Algo así, algo así… - sonrió Tonks mirando con miradas cómplices a Fleur y Hermione.

–Dinos tú que tangto negcesitás que te enseñemos… - dijo Fleur sugerentemente.

Ginny se rió ligeramente ruborizada. –Bueno, siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas… jeje.

–Ohh, esog suegna a que llegamos tagde con las legciones, chicas.

–¡No! – dijo Hanna abriendo grandes ojos de manera incrédula. – ¿En serio?

–A ver, orden chicas. Primero lo primero. ¿Quiénes NO han ido nunca a una despedida de soltera de brujas?

–Yo, pero ya me explicaron todo, soy organizadora. – dijo Hermione sonriente.

–Y yo, mi familia es muy pequeña y ninguna amiga mía se ha casado. –comentó Hanna desanimadamente.

–Yo tampoco realmente. Tengo idea, he oído cosas y eso, pero… _esta es mi primera vez_. – dijo Ginny finalizando con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Primera vez? Jajaja ¡eso decimos todas! Jajajajaja.

La sala de la cabaña de Tonks era pequeña y muy acogedora, la habían decorado con las mismas flores y pistilos con los que Hermione había hecho su _corsage_, sólo que los que colgaban tenían movimiento y se unían cada cierto tiempo rítmicamente.

Un momento después Hermione trajo de la cocina varios platos de paté de mariscos con forma de pene que había hecho Fleur, y sus respectivas galletas. La botana despertó risas y exclamaciones diversas. Las chicas se divertían a lo grande.

–Bueno, ahora ya en serio Ginny. – Retomó Tonks la palabra –¿Eres virgen o no? Es importante para las siguientes dinámicas que haremos.

Ginny suspiró. –Pues nop. La dejé en el camino… - dijo la pelirroja fingiendo una falsa pena.

–Bien, entonces se pondrá bueno. ¿Alguien aquí sí lo es? – siguió Tonks.

–Yo. – dijeron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo desánimo Hanna y Parvati.

–¡Parvati! Yo juraba que ese novio tuyo ya te había convencido. – le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

La chica rodó los ojos. –Pues por insistencia de su parte no ha quedado… pero, qué quieren chicas, me da miedo…

–No te culpo, parece muy osco igual que su amigo, con el que saliste tú Hermione, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Luna.

–Viktor Krum, pero no. Viktor era muy serio pero era lindo. Y su amigo me pareció agradable también.

–Sí, Arkadi lo es, pero… - susurró indecisa a chica.

–Pues, no tengo intenciones de pervertir a nadie, pero después de aquí, creo que saldrán con ganas. – rió Tonks y todas rieron.

–¡Espera! ¡Luna no levantaste la mano! – dijo Ginny muy sorprendida.

–¡Ups! – dijo Luna con una sonrisa. –No lo soy.

–Pero ¿con quién? – siguió Ginny que aún no perdía la sorpresa.

–Uuh, ni te imaginas.

–¿Con Colin? No, no creo.

–Noo, con tu ex. Con Dean. Después de lo de mi secuestro nos hicimos muy amigos y pues…

Todas las chicas excompañeras de Hogwarts pusieron cara de gran sorpresa.

–Pero no sabíamos que anduvieras con él. – respondió Hermione mientras empezaba a repartir junto con Fleur unas plumas con unos pequeños papeles.

–No, no hemos sido novios. Pero nos vemos con frecuencia . Es que… _se dio_. – terminó Luna con espontaneidad.

Después de la sorpresa generalizada Tonks tomó de nuevo la palabra para explicar lo que harían.

–Bien, lo bueno es que todas tenemos pareja, así los juegos serán más fáciles. Ahora mismo les están dando unos papelitos donde van a escribir algo que caracterice a sus hombres relacionado con el sexo. Una palabra o frase que a la hora de la calentura los defina bien. ¿Hecho?

Todas las chicas empezaron a pensar mientras sonreían, botaneaban y bebían de su cerveza con toda calma. Después de que todas hubieron escrito y mezclaban pláticas intermedias, Hermione continuó con la explicación.

–Ahora, dóblenlo pequeñito y échenlo en este vaso. Los vamos a revolver y cada una va a sacar uno y vamos a tratar de adivinar a quién se refiere. Al cabo me parece que conocemos bien a los hombres en cuestión.

–Aaaay no, me va a tocar oír las cochinadas de mis hermanitos queridos, que horror. – dijo Ginny divertida.

–¿Oír?? Jajaja ¡hasta las vas a ver! – comentó Tonks.

–No me digas eso; lo peor del caso es que ya me los imagino. – terminó la chica rodando los ojos.

Todas las chicas pasaron el vaso y depositaron su papelito, cuando estuvieron todos dentro Fleur los agitó fuerte en el vaso y después volvió a pasarlo para que cada una tomara uno.

–¿Listas?

–_Sii_.

–Este juego es divertido, no lo hicieron en la despedida a la que fui. – comentó Luna alegremente.

–Cortesía de mamá. Dice que lo hicieron en la despedida de soltera de Narcissa…

–_Aaggghhhh_… -expresión generalizada.

–Ay Tonks, no mientes a tus tías… no me quiero imaginar lo que anotaron ellas. – dijo Ginny poniendo cara de asco.

–Bueno ya. ¿Todas tienen papel? Empezamos con Ginny y a la derecha ¿va?

–Bueno, veamos… dice: "Aventura". – Ginny se empezó a morder el labio inferior mientras pensaba ­–_Aventura_… creo que podría ser Bill o Dean…

–A mi me suena como a Ron – dijo Hanna.

–No, no. Es Dean. – dijo Parvati.

–Qué dices Luna, ¿Lo escribiste?

–No, yo no fui.

–Oh Ginny, ¡acegtada! Bill, es aventuguego. Es divergtido, le gusta haceg lo que place en ese momengto. Adgrenalina.

–Que bien, si se le nota. – asintió Hermione. –Sigues Luna.

–Sí, mi papel dice: "oral". _¿Oral?_ – preguntó Luna dudosa después de leerlo, sus ojos se movían tratando de pensar. –Bueno, se me ocurren varias cosas con esa palabra, puede ser recibir o dar, o que le guste mucho besuquear… pero en todos los casos sólo se me ocurre Ron.

Sonora carcajada por parte de Hermione. Estaba ruborizada.

–¿Es Ron? – preguntó Tonks asombrada.

–Sí, es un fanático de las mamadas. – dijo Hermione medio avergonzada, medio apesadumbrada. –Ya no sé cómo quitárselo.

–La edad. Cuando pasegn los agños, se le pasagá.

–Pues no a todos eh, pobre Hermione, ponlo a dieta de mamadas. ¿y al menos te corresponde o además es egoísta? – dijo Tonks conmovida.

–No, si corresponde pero… y no es que me moleste tanto pero, creo que exagera.

–Uy, qué pesado… - dijo Ginny comprensiva.

–Bueno, la que sigue.

–Yop, mi papel dice: "Caballero", y he estado pensando desde que lo abrí y creo que es Harry. – terminó Parvati sonriendo tiernamente hacia Ginny como si la felicitara.

–No, yo no fui.

Las chicas empezaron a mirarse unas a otras como si el hombre que mereciera esa palabra no estuviera entre sus parejas. Después de unos momentos de desconcierto Tonks se rió felizmente.

–¡Fui yo! ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió?

–¿Es caballero? Que tierno. – dijo Hermione conmovida.

–Ah ya, te dedica mucho tiempo. – comentó Hanna.

–Sii, un buen preámbulo, me cuida, me consiente, es un gran amante.

"_Que bien_" "_woow_"; sonidos generalizados por parte de las chicas.

–Pues felicidades Tonks. Y bien, mi papel dice: "Hambriento" y me han dado en la torre porque yo pensé que era el Profesor Lupin. – habló Hanna buscando con la mirada a quien reclamara ese término.

–¿Arkadi, Parvati?

–Nop.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

–¡Es Harry!

–¿!Cómo que es Harry!? Jajaja Eso me gustaba para Bill o Remus jajaja – rió Hermione. No podía imaginar a Harry en esa actitud.

–Harry, hambriento… – susurró Luna sorprendida. –¿Se clava en tus pechos o qué?

–Jajajaja; Si, algo hay de eso y además siempre que se pone caliente me dice que me quiere agarrar a mordidas jajaja; no se me ocurrió una mejor palabra que "hambriento".

–¿Y te las da? – preguntó Fleur curiosamente.

–Suavecito… - sonrió la pelirroja.

–_Oh Hagui, tegnuga_. Bien, mi papel dice: "Hablag sucio", pego no entiengdo. No conogzco bien a Dean, pego no me imagino a Neville hablangdo sucio.

–Fui yo. – dijo Parvati angustiada.

–¡Pero si dices que no te has acostado con él! – dijo Tonks sorprendida.

–No necesita acostarse con él para que le hable sucio ¿o sí?. – reflexionó Luna.

–Pero ¿qué es hablar sucio?, ¿qué es lo que te dice?. Porque Harry a veces dice cosas…

–Y Ron…

–Pues me dice las cosas que me quiere hacer, _y así_… Siempre que se le sube la hormona dice cosas de ese tipo.

–Pego, no confundig. Hablag sucio usa palbgas gosegas y un poco aguesivas, ¿no?

–A ver niña, dinos bien qué es lo que te dice, porque yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. – dijo Tonks mirando a todas las chicas confundidas.

–Me da pena. – dijo la chica son las mejillas al rojo vivo.

–¡Dilo!

–Pues como, "_me encantan tus nalgas_", "_Tócame aquí…_" y esas cosas…

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas. Ginny y Hermione se voltearon a ver dudosas.

–¿Eso es hablar sucio? – preguntó Hanna mirándolas a todas. Ninguna parecía tenerlo claro.

–Pues no sé. A mi Ron a veces me dice cosas así, pero no es ofensivo, es más bien como… _¿motivacional?_ O sea, me dice qué quiere. Y yo también le digo, _toca por aquí y eso_. Pero eso es comunicación.

–Sí, opino igual. Yo creo que eso es cuando dicen "_Eres mi perra…_" y cosas así ¿no? – dijo Luna mientras Ginny a su lado asentía a cada palabra. –¿Te dice eso?

–¿Eso de "perra"? ¡No! Pobre de él.

"Aaahh", "No, no", "Ah no"; aclamaciones de todas.

–Entonces no Parvati. Eso es normal. En vez de "hablar sucio" le vamos a poner "el chico comunicativo" jajaja. – dijo la voz de Tonks como el elemento más experimentado de la reunión.

La morena pareció dar un gran respiro, seguramente antes de esa aclaración vivía en congoja permanente.

–Vaya, esa sí que fue lección. Y mi papelito dice "mucha lengua" y estoy segura que es Dean. – dijo Hermione realmente segura.

–No. – Respondió rápidamente Luna, extrañada.

Las chicas empezaron a verse tratando de recordar quienes habían sido mencionados ya, hasta que dieron con quien faltaba.

–¡Neville! – acertó Tonks.

–_Oui_, Neville tiene caga de beso húmedog.

Hanna se rió cubriendo su sonrisa con la mano. –No, pero no es muy húmedo; y además no es queja. Besa divino y me ha dejado unas marcas en el cuello que son la gloria.

–¡Uuuhhh genial!

Hubo un par de aplausos y exclamaciones de acuerdo. Pero todo eso fue roto por la risa de Tonks que fue de a poco en aumento hasta llegar a las carcajadas.

–¿Tienes el de Luna? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad al ver las carcajadas de Tonks mirando su papel.

–Me has matado Luna, vean nada más.

Tonks mostró el papel a las chicas y se leía con letras mayúsculas: "GRAN MARTILLO". Todas las chicas abrieron grandes ojos y bocas como si vocalizaran con la "o".

–¡Pego que niña mags prgesumida!

Todas las chicas soltaron carcajadas al por mayor y Luna con ellas.

–Es cierto, Dean tiene un pene muy grande. La primera vez que se lo vi me impresionó. – comentó la rubia abriendo grandes ojos.

–No lo dudo. – dijo Parvati poniendo la imagen del chico en su pupila.

–Pues a mí no me asustas, porque Ron… - dijo Hermione con presunción.

–¡Y Bill!

–Oh sí, ahora va a resultar que todos son unos fenómenos. – dijo Tonks burlonamente. – ¡Medidas, medidas!

–Oh no sé, nunca se lo medí. No al menos con una cinta jejeje.

–Oigan… ¿así que el mito Weasley entonces es cierto? – preguntó con curiosidad Hanna.

–¿Mito Weasley? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

–¿Cuál? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida de no haber escuchado nada sobre eso antes.

–Pues ustedes saben, _mito-Weasley_ – repitió Hanna haciendo una seña con su mano de _cierta longitud_.

–¿Hay un mito sobgue eso? Jajajaja.

–Uuuy desde el abuelo de los chicos, yo lo he escuchado de las hermanas mayores de papá. – confirmó Hanna.

–¿En serio? Pues yo he vivido con todos y… - dijo Ginny indecisa.

–Entonces tú confírmalo. – dijo Parvati con morbo en su más pura expresión.

–Ay no sé. No se los he visto. No a todos al menos.

–¿¡Y A QUIÉN SI?!

–No, no. No me confundan. No se lo he visto directamente a ninguno, pero me imagino. De papá no lo dudo, mamá lo adora jajaja. Y de los demás… bueno, tienen bulto si… ay no sé; jajaja.

–¿Y Harry está reportado? – preguntó Hermione casi en secreto, se notó que le picaba la curiosidad.

–Pues… es que no sé cuánto es mucho y cuánto es poco.

–Mírala, todavía no se casa y ya quiere comparar… - rió Tonks. ­–No te preocupes, que ahora sabremos las respuestas a todo eso. Es el momento de tus regalos.

Hermione empezó a repartir entre ellas unos contenedores en cristal tintado color rojo obscuro con flores grabadas en finísimas líneas plateadas. Luna sacó de su bolsa de mano otro contenedor de cristal trasparente muy sencillo e inmediatamente empezó a pasar el recuerdo del suyo propio al decorado que sería regalo de Ginny.

–¿Qué debemos poner?

–Ahí se pone el recuerdo de tu primera vez, pero si ustedes todavía no… - se detuvo Tonks mientras miraba a las virginales y pensaba.

–Puegden poneg un guecuegdo, de algo segsual que hayan hecho. Segugo tienen alguno.

–¿La primera vez?? ¡Ay nooo!! - protestó Ginny acongojada. –Es que a mí me fue fatal. ­–terminó rodando los ojos.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó Luna sorprendida. –¿Te dolió mucho?

–¡Horrores! Fue horrible, para los dos. No saben qué cosa.

–A mi también me dolió mucho, pero solo al principio. La verdad no me fue tan mal. – comentó Hermione. Ginny se veía verdaderamente traumatizada.

–Pues sabes qué, con mayor razón ponlo. Así no lo traes en la cabeza tan presente y cuando lo veamos nostras tal vez podamos ayudarte a ver cosas positivas. La primera vez debe ser linda.

–Pego la mayoguía no lo son Tonks. A mí no me fue tan mal, pego tengo amiggas que la pasagon mal.

–Pero no asusten a las que todavía son vírgenes, sino no lo querrán hacer nunca y la verdad es que después es muy agradable. – comentó Luna cuando vio que Hanna y Parvati empezaban a poner caras de angustia.

Cerca de ahí, Ginny pudo apreciar una hermosa caja de madera con capacidad para los contenedores, seguramente era su estuche. Cada una mantenía su recuerdo en la mano esperando que todas estuvieran listas.

Mientras terminaban, Tonks se fue a ver que Teddy siguiera dormido y todo en orden con él. Hermione y Fleur trasportaron el pensadero y continuaron la plática con las demás chicas. Cuando Tonks estuvo de regreso tomó su lugar y miró hacia Ginny.

–¿Lista? Empezamos contigo.

Ginny suspiró. –OK.

Las chicas dejaron su contenedor en sus lugares y se acercaron al pensadero para ver aquella primera vez que para Ginny parecía haber sido traumática.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta con ellas las cosas serán diferentes. Los capítulos de ellas son un poco complicados y me estoy tardando en hacerlos porque ya saben que tenido que repetir algunos. Les dejo los títulos de ellas. Y creo que estos sí los acertarán, están muy fáciles.

La Traumada.

La Convencida.

La Compensadora.

La Descompuesta.

La Dispuesta.

La Presionada.

La Osada.


	10. La Traumada

Hola chicos, aqui estoy ya con el nuevo capi que creo que a varias y varios tal vez les traiga recuerdos xDD Aprovecho para agradecer y promocionar un minific que subi ayer llamado "Hecha Polvo". Es una escena perdida entre HBP y DH. Breve, ya saben que no soy pesada. Besos.

**

* * *

La Traumada**.

Cuando todas las chicas estuvieron reunidas alrededor del pensadero y Ginny tenía en las manos el contenedor a punto de destaparlo, un rubor carmesí se empezó a subir por sus mejillas y no terminaba de abrirlo.

–Me da vergüenza…

–¡Ginny no seas payasa!

–Si quieren se los platico.

"_Noooo_"; exclamación general.

–Es que… nos van a ver todo.

–Uy Ginny, espérate a ver el mío para que sepas lo que es vergüenza. – le dijo Tonks cariñosamente.

–Además… todas lo haremos. Y nos veremos lo mismo más o menos… - dijo Luna terminando de convencerla.

La pelirroja se tranquilizó y un poco más convencida empezó a vaciar el recuerdo.

El recuerdo las llevó a una gran habitación que en el pasado pudo ser una verdadera cámara pero ahora estaba arreglada de una manera muy sencilla. La cama era muy grande y Ginny estaba sentada al centro completamente desnuda y recargada en la cabecera recogiendo sus piernas con los brazos, estaba sola y limpiaba humedad de sus ojos con un pañuelo de papel. Harry entró unos segundos después completamente desnudo también, con una erección no muy turgente que digamos. Traía una cajita blanca en la mano y se miraba muy serio.

–Toma, son toallitas húmedas. – le dijo el chico entregándole una tela que parecía un pañuelo pero estaba húmeda y era más resistente. Ginny la tomó y apenada abrió las piernas y se limpió suavemente. La toallita se manchó de sangre.

Ella volteó a verlo insegura.

–¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

Harry la miró entre preocupado y dudoso. –Como tú quieras. No quiero que sientas que te presiono, pero… algún día sucederá.

–Sí, ya lo sé… y no es que no quiera, pero… duele.

–Tal vez te haga falta estar más húmeda. Necesitas relajarte un poco.

–Si, bueno. Hazlo de nuevo.

–_¡Pobrecita! ¿ya lo habían intentado?_ – preguntó en secreto Tonks en medio del recuerdo.

–_Sí un rato,_ _esa es la segunda parte, es que tardamos mucho y fue un relajo, ya ahí empieza a pasar todo_. – respondió en secreto de igual manera la pelirroja, aunque de todos modos todas habían escuchado muy interesadas.

Harry se subió a la cama acercándose a ella y empezó a separar sus piernas pero éstas no estaban completamente relajadas. Ginny trataba de recargar su cabeza atrás pero estaba visiblemente tensa, sus manos se aferraban a las ropas de cama.

El chico empezó a acariciarla con los dedos unos momentos pero ella iba poco a poco cerrando de nuevo las piernas. Él volvió a abrirlas con más decisión y empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo hasta que la erección se hizo más firme.

–Si quieres cierra los ojos. – le sugirió. Ella lo hizo.

El chico se acercó observando si en verdad ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y mientras la observaba puso la punta en su entrada y empujó un poco.

–Aah, aucch… - se quejó ella cerrando las piernas de nuevo. –Me duele…

Harry las volvió a abrir y esta vez las mantuvo abiertas con sus manos con mayor determinación aunque en su cara se veía total inseguridad.

–Está bien, ya va a pasar. Tócate, haz algo… ahora se te olvida…

–¡Ouchh! No, no te muevas. Espera.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, la expresión de ella era compungida y él parecía estar poniendo toda su voluntad en apoyarla.

–Tócate tu misma, eso ayuda. – le dijo Harry con las manos aún apoyadas en sus muslos mientras ella le hacía caso y se tocaba con poco entusiasmo los pechos y luego entre sus piernas. Entonces tocó donde estaban unidos y se dio cuenta de que Harry prácticamente no había metido nada y se asomó.

–¿Cuánto está dentro?

–Casi nada. ¿Lo sientes?

–Sí, si lo siento; me duele.

–OK… - dijo el chico moviéndose de lugar –vamos a hacer otra cosa.

Entonces fue él quien se sentó recargado en las almohadas de la cabecera y la llamó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

–Así, baja hasta donde tú quieras.

La chica seguía con expresión de angustia permanente. Harry volvió a tener manchada la punta del pene con sangre y cuando ella volvió a limpiarse estaba sangrando de nuevo. Pero intentó no preocuparse más por eso.

Se colocó sobre él y con su ayuda empezó a tratar de bajar muy lentamente. Se apoyaba en el pecho de él, quien observaba sin perder detalle. Los muslos de la chica estaban tiesos y no bajaba lo suficiente.

–Baja, baja más.

–Está ahí, pero no entra.

–No Ginny, tienes que bajar con más fuerza. – el chico empezaba a verse entre desesperado y frustrado. –Acomódalo con la mano y empújate.

La chica lo trataba pero eran intentos demasiado débiles e inseguros. Cuando finalmente empezó a entrar escasamente de nuevo, volvió a dolerle y entonces prácticamente no quería bajar más, solo fingía hacerlo. Su expresión seguía siendo dolorida.

–No, mejor yo lo hago. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. – dijo Harry levantándola de nuevo e indicándole que se acostara en la cama.

La chica lo siguió, después de acostarse en la cama el chico se veía ya bastante decidido a lograr algo. Se hincó entre sus piernas y volvió a hacerlo despacio.

–Aay, ouch.

–Me voy a mover muy poquito.

–OK.

El chico empezó a moverse ligeramente y jadeaba suavemente entre excitación y esfuerzo por mantener ese suave compás y no meter más allá de lo que ella soportaba. Eso sin mencionar que al parecer tenían ya bastante rato en el intento, esa era según Ginny, la segunda parte. Ella, por otro lado, aguantó y dio menos quejas pero su expresión facial seguía compungida. Harry acariciaba su cara y sus pechos por momentos pero era como si no quisiera acercarse más pues sentía que se dejaría llevar y metería más de la cuenta.

Después de un rato de juego en su entrada (_dado que no se le puede llamar de otro modo_), el pelinegro acostó por fin completamente su cuerpo jadeante sobre ella, mientras la tomaba de la cadera.

–_Otro poco_… - fue todo lo que susurró.

–Aaah, ¡Harry!

–Lo siento.

–No te muevas… – pujó ella. Pero el chico esta vez no atendió y antes de que ella se pusiera más tensa dio el último empujón – ¡AAY!, oohh… - la chica comenzó a llorar, evidentemente él había empujado ya hasta el fondo pero dejó de moverse. Ahora se miraba apesadumbrado.

–No llores, tenía que hacerlo… sino cada vez sería lo mismo.

Ella no le respondió, tenía las manos empujando contra su pecho. Estaba llorosa aún. Después de un momento le habló.

–Todavía no te muevas, me duele Harry.

–Sí. Eres… _muy estrecha_. – sopló él mientras en su espera aprovechó para empezar a besarla y acariciar su cuerpo ahora que estaba completamente sobre ella.

Ginny comenzó a relajarse más y el chico después de unos minutos pudo empezar a moverse delicadamente. A cada movimiento ella se aferraba a él o a las ropas de cama tratando de hacerse fuerte. Pero la estrechez de ella y el tiempo que ya tenían en el proceso, provocaron que a los pocos minutos él se elevara sobre ella con brazos temblorosos, se apoderó de uno de sus pechos con una mano y empezó a gemir como Ginny no lo había visto antes, para luego volver a caer sobre ella.

–¿Ya? – preguntó ella tentativamente después de un instante.

–Si… - jadeo el chico. –Espera, voy a salir despacio.

Entonces se levantó y salió despacio y luego volvió a entrar hasta el fondo suavemente de nuevo. Ella no se quejó pero apretó su cara.

–Duele menos ¿verdad?

–Todavía me duele, Harry. Pero después ya no dolerá… ¿verdad?

Harry movió la cabeza sin responder, no lo tenía muy claro. Ambos se sentaron y él la abrazó.

–¿No sentiste rico, ni un poquito?

–Pues… - respondió ella pensativa –un poquito, a veces.

Harry lució desilusionado y volvió a abrazarla mientras le besaba la frente.

Entonces todas las chicas empezaron a salir del recuerdo y a regresar a la sala de la cabaña de Tonks.

–Pues sí, - dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio – Sí te fue mal.

–No, pero sabes. Harry fue muy lindo. – dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar cosas buenas.

–¿A ustedes no les pasó así? – preguntó Ginny intrigada.

–Yo no sangré nada, pero si me dolió. Y además Ron… bueno, ya lo verás. Harry fue muy suave contigo.

–Yo sangré muy poco, y también me dolió pero no hicimos tantos intentos. Yo después de un rato si disfruté. – comentó Luna soñadoramente reflejando buenos recuerdos.

–Lo que me sogpguende es que dejaste que se coguiega dentgo. No pensagás tener tantos hijos como tu mamá…

–Claro Ginny, deberías aprovechar que Harry sabe de cosas muggles y dile que use condón. _Él si te hará caso_… - dijo Hermione sofocadamente.

–¿Cosas muggles? No Hermione, no me dan confianza. Pero cuando estoy en mis días fértiles se corre fuera. Es que esa vez ni se nos ocurrió.

–O tambguien lo pueden haceg pog detrás…

–¡Noooo! Eso es muy feo. – exclamó Hermione abriendo grandes ojos.

–De hecho Hermione, es lo más común entre brujos. Acá no hay condones ni píldoras. Lo mejor son unas pociones que hacen daño en otros órganos; o eyacular fuera y hacerlo por detrás. – le aseguró Tonks.

–Si, eso sabía yo también. - afirmó Parvati.

–Y yo, aunque no lo he hecho. – dijo Ginny. –Mamá me habló de eso.

–Si, prguesisamente en mi despegdida de sogtera el guecuegdo de tu mamá fue ese…

–¡Por el _martillo_ de Merlín!, no quiero saber más… jajajaja – rió la pelirroja sorprendida. Todas rieron.

–Bien, ¿quién quiere ser la siguiente?

–Yo. – dijo la rubia.

* * *

**N/A: Basado en una historia real (no la mia). De hecho algunos de estos recuerdos estarán basadas en experiencias reales platicadas… y sí, tal vez ponga la mía también, pero ustedes no sabrán cuál es xDD**


	11. La Convencida

**NOTA PRO-HARRY:** Breve comentario relacionado con el capitulo anterior. Creo que fueron algo severos con Harry y quiero defenderlo un poco. Pobre muchacho, como en el mismo recuerdo se dice ese no era su primer intento y además era la segunda parte, todo lo que ustedes extrañaron, sucedió pero en la primera parte (la cual no escribí xD). Vale, estamos de acuerdo que el Harry de los libros no ha dado muchas muestras de ser muy bueno en estas cosas pero acá yo he querido ayudarlo un poco y aún así ha quedado mal... pobrecillo. Ténganle paciencia... xDD

Y hablando de otra cosa, les **tengo buenas nuevas**. Desde la anterior actualización quedó terminado este fic, solo que se me pasó decírselo. Así que la fluidez con la que suba depende únicamente de la motivación que me den *.* (el chantaje es lo mio xD). Y la otra noticia es... que debido a su respuesta y algunas peticiones que ya no pude incluir en este fic (como Charlie), existen muchas posiblidades de que venga "Otra Noche de Confesiones" con las despedidas de Ron y Hermione. Espero que les interese =P.

* * *

**La Convencida**.

Luna regresó entonces a su lugar y tomó su contenedor con una sonrisa abierta y franca. El hecho de que fuera Luna la que a continuación presentaría su recuerdo creaba un ambiente relajado y alegre. La chica vertió el recuerdo en el pensadero con confianza.

Unos instantes después todas ellas se encontraban en un lugar precioso. Estaban a la orilla de un abundante arroyo, entre árboles y hierba. Había una hielera con plimpies recién pescados brincando a unos metros de ahí. La pareja estaba tendida sobre una gran manta a la vera del arroyo envuelta en un apasionado agasajo, que se rompió con un agitado jadeo por parte del moreno.

–Quiero hacerlo… - susurró Dean.

–Sí, yo también.

Entonces el chico se mostró emocionado y rápidamente hincó y se quitó la camiseta revelando un maravilloso torso atlético. Luna lo miró un momento admirándolo y sentada cerca de él comenzó a acariciarlo pasando la mano por su piel oscura, él se miraba muy complacido. Dean, viendo que la chica estaba bastante interesada y seducida, sin mayor dilación se abrió el pantalón y lo bajó.

La expresión en la cara de Luna hizo sus ojos abrirse ampliamente mientras el chico se sonreía orgulloso. Las expresiones de las chicas visitantes no fueron muy distintas. Todas intercambiaron miradas entre sí convencidas de que la caracteristica de Dean expuesta por Luna era muy acertada.

–_¿Tiene más que Harry verdad?_ – preguntó Luna hacia Ginny.

–_Si, si. Definitivo. Pero lo de Harry es suficiente para mi_…

–_¡Sshh! _– Hermione no queria perder detalle.

Dean miraba hacia los ojos de Luna que seguía mirándolo sin reprimir su curiosdad y su deseo.

–¿Quieres tocar?

–Sip.

Esa era la primera experiencia de Luna y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con dudas. Estaba ahí, con un excelente ejemplar masculino en pleno grado de excitación y tenía toda la libertad de explorar, después de todo tocar era parte del juego. Quedarse con dudas no es característica de una Ravenclaw.

La chica duró unos minutos acariciándolo y apreciando esa desconocida parte del cuerpo. Después el chico la tomó del cuello y la invitó a acercarse más. Luna levantó la mirada previendo lo que él quería y le miró el pene para después sonreír. El chico estaba radiante, pero Luna no se acercó más.

–Hazlo.

Luna se veía interesada pero a pesar de todo insegura, lo miraba y no terminaba de decidirse. Tocarlo no era lo mismo que chuparlo. Él la mantenía cogida del cuello y ante su indecisión la acercó más hasta que alcanzó sus labios. Entonces la chica lo tomó y lo atrapó en su boca y empezó a chupar con cierta reserva, aunque después intentó hacerlo con mayor resolución hasta tomarle gusto.

Dean estaba muy excitado y se ponía cada vez más duro, si eso era posible. Las chicas visitantes por lo pronto intercambiaban miradas sobre el chico y las habilidades de Luna. Después de unos minutos de felación, el moreno invitó a Luna a acostarse de nuevo sobre la manta y le alzó la amplia falda de vuelos que ella vestía. Después bajó inmediatamente sus pantaletas hasta quitarlas y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Luna seguía prácticamente vestida por lo que no podían ver mucho, pero algo hacía una de las manos del chico entre ambos cuerpos. Luna lo miraba acalorada pero sin romper el contacto. Poco después la mano del chico salió y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de ella. Luna le ayudó y Dean bajó su sostén hasta la cintura y empezó a besar aquella alabastrina piel.

–¿Lista? Ahí voy.

–Bueno, pero no lo metas todo.

El chico se rió. Se recargó sobre ella y se empujó.

–¡Ooh! O-ooh. – Los ojos de Luna se abrieron enormes. Su voz penas pudo salir de su garganta.

–Va a doler un poco.

–No, hazlo despacio. – dijo imperativamente la rubia.

El chico no dijo nada más pero se movía suavemente mientras Luna se sujetaba a su cuerpo en busca de aferrarse a algo. Dean la llenaba de besos y caricias mientras lo hacía. Unos momentos después Luna hizo algunas veces expresión compungida de dolor y se quejaba, pero entonces el chico volvía a ser más lento.

Después de un rato de suave folleo, las holgadas ropas de Luna finalmente estorbaron y Dean se separó de ella tirando de la blusa. Ella se quitó el sostén y él empezó a jalar de su falda. Cuando Dean la quitó, Luna tiró de su pantalón, ambos sonreían con divertida naturalidad.

Luna vio el pene de Dean con sangre y se detuvo un momento. Se tocó y vio un poco de sangre en ella también. Dean lució un poco dudoso, pero Luna luego de un segundo de vacilación lo jaló a acostarse sobre ella. Entonces él chico alzó sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y se preparó para entrar de nuevo. Luna volvió a quejarse y apretar su cara. Desde donde estaban las observadoras ahora se veía con claridad la acción.

–_Jijiji, ¡sólo es la mitad!_ – dijo Luna sorprendida.

–_No diggas que queguías más_.

–_No, es que él siempre dice que solo mete la mitad y yo no le creía jiji. Ahora veo que es cierto_.

En ese momento estaban confirmando lo que Luna había dicho a Ginny anteriormente al comentar su primera vez. Se había quejado un par de veces pero lo que ahora se escuchaba por parte de ella no podían ser quejas. La forma en la que se movía la cadera del chico sinuosamente las tenía hipnotizadas. Su piel morena brillaba sudorosa mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse y las manos de Luna se sujetaban a sus brazos.

De pronto, el chico se salió ansiosamente y girándose al lado comenzó a pajearse frenético mientras boqueaba profundos jadeos. Eyaculó sobre las hierbas y duró unos momentos apretándose con fuerza hasta que no hubo residuos blancos en la punta.

–¿No te duele apretarte así? – preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

–No, hay que sacar todo el veneno jeje – dijo el chico riendo con respiraciones profundas. –¿Te gustó?

–Humm, creo que sí. Pero duele.

–Eso significa que tendremos que hacerlo más seguido…

La respuesta a eso fue una picante mirada por parte de Luna. Inmediatamente despues las chicas fueron jaladas una a una de nuevo a la realidad en la cabaña de Tonks. Todas las chicas sonreían.

–Siento como si hubiera visto una pelicula porno… -murmuró Hermione aún impresionada. Tonks empezó a reir a carcajadas.

–¿Una qué? – preguntó Hanna desconcertada.

–Es que este fue muy diferente al de Ginny… creo que se parece un poco al mio. Se disfruta. – terminó la castaña con una sonrisa avergonzada.

–Pero ¿qué es eso que dijiste antes? – preguntó Ginny confundida.

–¿_Pe-película porno_? – preguntó Hermione. –Pues, es como las fotos mágicas pero dura mucho tiempo y… la gente tiene sexo ahí.

–Pero son mejores los recuerdos. – dijo Tonks sonriendo.

–¡Que cosas inventan los muggles…! - comentó Parvati extrañada.

Las chicas se quedaron un momento sonriendo, y esperando a que alguna se ofreciera a ser la siguiente. Entonces una de ellas tomó su recuerdo en la mano y se acercó.

–Yo sigo. Conmigo se darán un receso…

* * *

**N/A**: Ah, pero cómo me hicieron enojar! O sea, hay 3 rubias en la fiesta y todos supieron que era Luna!!! Según yo los estaba despistando y nada. Todos supieron quién era... tendré que hacerlo más misterioso para la próxima =P. A que ahora si no saben quien sigue!!


	12. La Compensadora

**La Compensadora**.

Hanna sonreía suavemente hacia todas cuando se acercó con su recuerdo.

Ginny entonces comprendió por qué la chica llamaba a su recuerdo un descanso, pues ella no había tenido relaciones con Neville y su recuerdo no sería completamente sexual. Aunque también sabía que a pesar de ser virgen se pueden tener buenos recuerdos subidos de tono. De hecho, a su parecer, podían ser más placenteros algunos agasajos que ciertos encuentros sexuales.

Todas las chicas se acercaron entonces al pensadero y la rubia liberó su recuerdo.

El lugar al que llegaron estaba obscuro y sonaba el crepitar de una chimenea con ruidos un poco lejanos y cercanos a la vez. Un suspiro rompió el silencio y vieron a Hanna y a Neville enrollados en un sillón. Estaban recostados y él tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello tranquilamente.

No se besaban pero a pesar de ello se miraban agitados. Neville se removió acomodándose mejor sobre ella quien ubicó una pierna entre las de él.

–Ne… Oh Neville… - susurró la chica mirándolo apenada. Él la miró confundido.

–¿Qué pasa?

La chica llevó su mano al regazo de Neville. –¿Esto es lo que creo?

El chico rodó los ojos. –No es como si fuera la primera vez que pasa. Acabamos de vivir algo muy excitante…

–Si, acabo de tener un orgasmo contigo, y tú ahora…

–Hanna, está bien. Tú no quieres y yo…

–No me siento preparada para tener sexo, pero… yo acabo de tener un orgasmo sin hacerlo, tu podrías tenerlo también.

Neville la miró tentado e indeciso. Se miraron por largo rato hasta que ella se atrevió y sobre la tela del pantalón empezó a frotar su mano. Él no lo impidió, por el contrario mientras ella lo hacia no despegó su vista de la de ella. Después de unos momentos bajó tentativamente el cierre del pantalón y metió la mano. Él le facilitó el acceso y unos instantes después su expresión se relajó reflejando suave placer.

–Dime lo que debo hacer.

–Eso, está bien.

La chica continuó suavemente acariciando por un rato con la mano metida dentro del pantalón hasta que Neville se movió y se sentó correctamente sobre el sillón y luego abrió por completo su pantalón. Volteó a verla invitándola a seguir. Entonces ella respiró profundo y abriendo las ropas del chico lo descubrió. Una vez expuesto el paquete, la chica lució notablemente nerviosa.

–_Jeje, la primera vez que lo ves, es como ¡Oh! Jiji_- Rió quedamente Ginny hacia Hanna con comprensión. La rubia se sonrió también.

–_Y tiene lo suyito eh… no he visto que ninguno esté mal dotado_. – dijo Tonks afirmando sorprendida con la cabeza.

Neville parecía tentado a ayudarla, pero cuando ella comenzó a intentarlo él retiró sus manos colocándolas sobre el asiento y se recargó más en el sillón. No era difícil para la chica comprender en qué consistía la caricia y aunque modesta lo hizo poco a poco con más decisión.

La curiosidad, el morbo y el instinto movían las manos de la chica. Inspeccionaba, jugaba, acariciaba y después de los primeros jadeos calientes de Neville, disfrutó. Se empezó a sentir importante y orgullosa. Lo estaba llevando al placer. Apretar la punta parecía sensibilizarlo especialmente, lo obligó a gemir. Ella sonrió.

–Ve subiendo la velocidad.

La cara redonda de Neville empezaba a tener un sonrojo que estaba lejos de ser por vergüenza, a su jadeante expresión le venía acompañando un sudor fino que nacía por su cara y cabellos. Se jaló el cuello del suéter. Ella aceleraba y su corazón con ella.

–No, no. Las sábanas están arriba en la casa. Sube, entrando a la derecha. – dijo una voz en el exterior.

–¡Merlin! Vienen para acá.

–Tranquila, no te muevas. – sopló Neville bajando suavamente su suéter, lo necesario para cubrirse.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió sin haber llamado antes y un apurado empleado del mesón entró y saludó con un gruñido. Hanna estaba mucho muy nerviosa, el sofá en el que estaban sentados ellos daba la espalda a la puerta, no había manera de que viera dónde Hanna tenía la mano aún. Neville volteó hacia ella y le acarició el cabello. El chico sudaba, y Hanna sudó también de pensar que el empleado pudiera notarlo. El hombre tomó las cosas por las que iba y salió sin más palabras.

–Uff, estu…

–Sigue, sigue…

–Oh claro.

La chica entonces, después de la interrupción retomó con brío lo que hacía. Él se dejó llenar de placer recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo.

–Más… - jadeó apenas audiblemente.

La chica obedeció confundida, pues no comprendia como podía meter todavia más velocidad a su mano. Pero se puede, ella lo hizo. Y entonces pudo ver que había diferencia para ella y también para él.

–¿Neville…? - susurró la chica envuelta en sorpresa y admiración al ver sus reacciones. Estaba al borde.

Un gemido respondió a su llamado para luego correrse. La chica pareció preverlo y entonces cuando Neville liberó varios disparos cortos pudo hábilmente atraparlos con la mano de una manera casi cómica.

–Neville esto no puede caer aquí, yo no sé quitar estas manchas.– dijo la chica divertida de haber podido evitar que el seman cayera sobre el sillón. El chico le respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

Hanna acercó la mano con el semen a su cara para verlo bien y luego lo olió sin desdibujar su sonrisa, él la miró.

–¿Te gustó?

–Si te gustó a ti, me gustó a mí.

–Genial.

Después de verlos a ambos sonrientes en la obscuridad de la sala todas comenzaron a salir.

–Wow, me encanta Neville… tienes mucha suerte Hanna.- dijo sinceramente Hermione.

–Si, la verdad lo quiero muchísimo.

–Me pareció súper raro ver a Neville en plan caliente, pero aún así es un encanto. – reconoció Parvati.

–¡A mi lo que me gustó fueron tus habilidades de cacha semen! Podrías haber jugado quidditch Jajaja – rió Ginny contagiando a las chicas.

De pronto, las risas de las chicas cesaron ante el creciente sonido de niño llorando que clamaba por su mamá. Todas las chicas callaron y abrieron paso para que la mamá saliera sin obstáculos hacia su hijo. Mientras tanto ellas siguieron botaneando y hablando linduras de Neville.

**

* * *

N/A**: Ya está, actualicé rapido porque este capi un poco más breve pero muy lindo... como los protagonistas. **James**, te gusta darme la contra eh... ya te he cachado xDDD Besos a todos.


	13. La Descompuesta

**La Descompuesta**.

Después de esperar a Tonks unos minutos, la vieron venir con el niño de 2 años en brazos con el cabello cambiando de turquesa a verde caña, ahogando con sollozos el hombro de su mamá. Tonks se veía preocupada. Las chicas se acercaron a hacerle cariños al niño pero él llamaba a su papá.

–Tuvo una pesadilla… y es que cuando le pasa eso le gusta que Remus lo duerma. Le hace falta. Lo siento chicas, no me quiero perder sus recuerdos. Tomen el mío mientras yo logro dormir a Teddy. Nos vemos a su regreso.

–Noo, te esperamos.

–No, no. Váyanse, ese recuerdo yo me lo conozco bien. – terminó la joven mamá con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se sintieron apenadas e indecisas de dejar a Tonks en la casa pero tampoco querían presionarla así que esperaron a que ella se pasara a la habitación de Teddy y entonces Ginny lo abrió y lo derramó sobre la fuente del pensadero.

Automáticamente fueron jaladas no muy lejos, de hecho muy cerca de ahí mismo, apenas a la habitación principal. El cambio de iluminación en la habitación fue drástico, parecía ser temprano por la mañana.

Curiosamente estaban en su habitación, donde ellos estaban acostados, pero ahí mismo estaba ya la cuna de Teddy con él dentro muy pequeñito. Las chicas empezaron a compartir miradas haciendo sus propias conclusiones.

Tonks parecía estar dormida, Remus por su parte acababa de despertarse y la miraba enamorado recargad en su codo. Comenzó a acariciar su cara y a acomodar su cabello con una sonrisa suave. Ella se giró y lo miró.

Él entonces, la besó con un beso apasionado y apretó uno de sus pechos, ella le retiró la mano, nerviosa; y volteó a ver la cuna.

–No se ha despertado, no te preocupes. – le dijo él suavemente.

–Es que…

–Si se despierta lo atendemos, no pasa nada.

Tonks se seguía mirando insegura, nerviosa. Remus volvió a acercarse a ella y metió la mano bajó el cuello de su camisón. Ella se incomodó de nuevo y se safó de su abrazo.

–Oh Remus…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? El curandero dijo…

–Si, ya sé lo que dijo… pero… ¡Por Merlin Remus, estoy hecha un desastre!

–¿Cómo desastre? ¿Te sientes mal o te incomoda mi presencia?

–No, claro que no. Me incomoda MI presencia. Soy un real fiambre… tengo una barriga que… a veces pienso que se me quedó otro niño dentro… y además la leche ¡Dios! ¡Soy una vaca asquerosa!

Remus la miró consecuentemente con una gran ternura y le sonrió. Las chicas comprendieron entonces a qué primera vez se referia ese recuerdo. Era su primera vez después del parto. Y como bien lo había descrito Tonks, Remus parecia un hombre muy caballeroso y comprensivo.

–Dora, Dora… - repitió Remus moviendo la cabeza –Te amo… y todo esto es pura belleza. – dijo tocando su cuerpo.

–Lo dices porque no me has visto… - respondió la mujer entredientes escondiendo la cara.

–Pero ¿tú crees que a mi me espantan un par de kilos de más?

–Ojalá fueran un par.

–Entonces ¿qué pasará? ¿No volveremos a hacer el amor? – preguntó el hombre tratando de hacerla razonar.

Tonks lo miró insegura y apenada, no era que no deseara estar con él pero definitivamente ella no era lo que él pudiera recordar un año atrás. Pero él tenía razón no podrían estar así indefinidamente, sería injusto para ambos. Entonces ella se acercó a besarlo y él le respondió cariñosamente.

Permanecieron un rato largo con besos y cariños que le dieran a Tonks la seguridad que necesitaba y después se vieron trabajar las manos de Remus por debajo de las ropas de cama.

–_Woow, ¡me encantan los preeliminares!_ - suspiró Hanna. Hermione volteó a verla extrañada.

–_Creí que tú no habías pasado de ahí…_ - dijo enarcando una ceja.

–_Sip, por eso lo digo jejeje_.

Pronto Remus sacó el camisón de Tonks por su cabeza y retiró las ropas de cama. Ella rodó los ojos abochornada. Él sonreía serenamente dándole confianza. Las chicas la comprendían, lucía ligeramente… _desparramada_.

Pero eso no impidió que su esposo la acariciara con gusto propiciando que ella realmente se soltara y comenzara a ser más participativa. Pronto, Remus bajó su pantalón de pijama y colocándose entre sus piernas comenzó a follarla rítimicamente. En el principio Tonks apretó su cara un par de veces y con su manos le indicó a Remus que debía ser un poco más suave, entonces él la complació como ella requería. Su cuerpo aún parecía resentido. Pero un rato más tarde ya lucía muy motivada y gemía deleitada.

–_Que cosa más rara es ver al profesor Lupin follando…_ -susurró Parvati un tanto abrumada.

–_Estoy de acuerdo_. – asintió Ginny.

–_Creo que lo hace bien, es buen amante…_

–_¡LUNAA!!_

–_¿Queé? Chicas, todo el mundo folla. Es una actividad normal en la vida de la gente. ¿Por qué no he de decir si lo hace bien o mal?_

Ninguna encontró algo qué responderle. Luna siempre lograba dejarlas sin respuestas. Desaforutunadamente Luna siempre tenía razón y la que se quedaba con los deseos frustrados de responderle era Hermione.

Después de un poco de folleo así la pareja se giró quedando Tonks encima. Ella ya parecía mucho más relajda y aunque en ciertos momentos volteaba hacia la cuna con atención, ahora su principal ocupación era su propio placer y el de su marido. A pesar de sus kilos de más Tonks se movía con un estupendo swing mientras inclinada sobre Remus lo besaba ardientemente.

De pronto, después de un rato, cuando ella se veía más excitada, se levantó un poco y sacando el pene de Remus, lo metió decididamente un poco más atrás…

–_¡Hhhh!_ _¡Sopas!_ – dijo Parvati sin perder detalle.

Ginny parecía querer hacer la pregunta pero Hermione le hizo una seña con la mano que la detuvo, todas miraban impresionadas la determinación y seguridad con la que Tonks lo había hecho. Y miraban más impresionadas aún que parecía estarlo gozando bastante. Y Remus también pues gemía conduciendo su cadera en los movimientos.

Los gemidos empezaron a subir, ambos parecían estar por llegar. Remus empezó a estimular su clítoris y unos segundos después ambos se corrieron practicamente al mismo tiempo. Tonks ahogaba sus respiraciones sosteniendose de Remus. Las chicas estaban en silencio total con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces ella se recargó sobre el pecho de Remus mientras ambos descansaban. Unos intantes después empezaron a regresar a la sala de la cabaña. El lugar estaba vacío pero ya no se oía el llanto de Teddy.

Entonces unos pasos tranquilos se acercaron, Tonks venía ya hacia ellas.

–¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó?

–Remus es un caballero, confirmado. – dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

–Si, tan comprensivo…

–Clago Tonks, pego las chicas se han imprgesionado un poco… crgeo que son un poco mojigatas…

–¿Impresionado? ¿Por qué? – Tonks se confundió pues no recordaba algo que lo fuera en su recuerdo.

–Crgeo que ofguecer el derrière les da pudog. Es el momento pegfecto paga mi guecuegdo.

Ginny pensó en lo que el comentario de su cuñada significaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Mientras Hermione por su parte lucía una expresión entre ofendida y avergonzada. El siguiente recuerdo parecía un reto para varias.

* * *

**N/A**: Oh si chicos, todo un reto para varias. Hijole! no se pueden perder el proximo capitulo. Esas francesas... xDD


	14. La Dispuesta

**La Dispuesta**.

Después del comentario de Fleur las expresiones estaban disparadas en diferentes puntos. Parvati se miraba muy interesada al igual que Hanna. Luna no parecía hallarle nada de extraordinario al asunto, era un recuerdo más. Hermione era quien se miraba más alterada pero no había dicho palabra; y Ginny por su parte, tenía ganas de vendarse los ojos.

Ella sabía que el sexo anal era muy común en el mundo mágico, y si bien le daba curiosidad, también le provocaba temor. Si en la via natural le había ido como le había ido, por el culo no quería pensar cómo sería. Y si a eso le agregamos que su lección de sexo anal la iba a ver con su hermano mayor como modelo… digamos que estaba _abstinente_.

La francesa por su parte se miraba particularmente decidida, como si estuviera ansiosa por demostrar algo al presentar su primera sesión anal. Su experiencia, su apertura, su audacia o Merlin sabe qué cosa. Tal vez fuera que la expresión casi ofendida de Hermione la ofendía a ella y no quería tolerarlo. ¡A saber!

La rubia lanzó una aguda mirada a las chicas después de destaparlo y lo vació. Entonces las chicas fueron llevadas hasta los apurados pasillos del edificio más grande de Gringotts. Bill y Fleur eran llevados presurosamente por uno de los goblins. Ambos, tanto Bill como Fleur llevaban puesto el uniforme del Banco y la rubia llevaba una pequeña llave en la mano.

–Cámara 737. Familia Delacour. ¡Llave! – dijo el goblin secamente.

Fleur rodó los ojos y se la entregó. El goblin abrió y de inmediato ellos entraron.

–Nosotros saldremos, gracias. – dijo Bill despachando al hombrecillo.

–Su turno terminó y no deben quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

–Nos acabamos de casar este fin de semana, tenemos muchos pagos que hacer, y sacar cuentas… saldremos en un rato. Nosotros también somos clientes. – finalizó Bill secamente también.

Fleur ya había entrado. Era una cámara grande llena de muchas cosas diferentes, muebles, lozas de plata fina, un comedor de ébano puro. Monedas y más monedas por todos lados; joyeria, etc.

Cuando Bill entró, Fleur ya venía con un saco cargado de monedas en la mano.

–Ligsto, vámonos.

–¿Ya?

–Si, con egsto nos alcanzagá. Ya había dejado pgepagado el saco desde el viegnes pasado.

–Oh, pues me costó mucho trabajo correr a Triknut de aquí, me choca que nos traten así sólo por ser empleados. Hay que quedarnos tantito más.

–Pego ¿qué vamos a estag haciengdo aquí?.

–Pues… hay muchas formas de entretenerse… ¿no se te antoja hacerlo dentro de una cámara de Gringotts…? – dijo el pelirrojo moviendo sus cejas.

La sola idea parecía haberlo excitado bastante, Fleur dio media sonrisa divertida como si no supiera claramente si hablaba en broma o en serio. Pero las manos de Bill abrazándola y reteniéndola en un encerrado beso, le hicieron saber que él estaba hablando en serio.

La temperatura subió rápidamente y la chica colaboró en ello desde el primer momento. Mientras él la besaba y le subía la falda fueron encaminándose hacia donde estaba el comedor de negro ébano. La pareja de recién casados iba ya decidida a todo. Fleur ayudaba presurosamente a Bill a desabotonar la camisa. Sus besos se llenaron de jadeos.

La rubia se subió a la mesa y su marido le quitó rapidamente las pantaletas. Entonces ella desabrochó su pantalón y lo jaló hacia abajo dejándolo descubierto. Fleur lo acariciaba mientras sostenía su mirada de manera muy sugerente.

La vista de su hermano mayor al desnudo dejó a Ginny sin palabras haciéndola desviar un poco la mirada.

Esa no era la primera vez de Fleur, sino la primera vez anal que tuvo, y parecía haber sido apenas un par de días después de la boda. Ginny tuvo un escalofrío.

–_¡Orale! Por el culo y con esa talla… mis respetos_. – murmuró Luna con admiración a la rubia. Fleur sonrió.

–_Per derrière nugnca entga todo_.

La mano de Bill se escondió dentro de su falda. Entonces de pronto la mirada de Fleur empezó a cambiar, sus ojos brillaban y dejó de acariciarlo elevando más sus piernas recargada sobre los codos.

–Entonces, no queremos bebés pronto, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No aún.

Bill sacó la mano, humedeció su dedo con saliva y volvió a esconder su mano. Fleur cerró los ojos mientras él no despegaba los suyos de ella. De pronto, la chica se recostó completamente sobre la mesa y gimió con expresión concentrada.

–¿Está bien? – susurró Bill apenas audiblemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin perder la concentración. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Las caricias duraron un rato más en el que las chicas por vez primera no habían roto el silencio en absoluto, se podría haber escuchado el vuelo de una mosca. Sólo se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de los amantes.

Entonces Bill llamó a Fleur, quien se puso de pie frente a él dándole la espalda y se inclinó sobre la mesa completamente dispuesta. El pelirrojo se regaló unos instantes de caricias antes de entrar en materia. Luego de unos minutos se cogió la punta y la apuntó hacia Fleur, Ginny se sintió ruborizar y de nuevo queria esconder la vista pero a la vez quería ver cómo lo hacían. Era horrible estar viendo a Bill en esas condiciones.

El trozo de carne entró y la francesa se quejó, había apretado su cara y las palmas sobre la mesa. Bill la invitó a inclinarse más sobre la superficie y ella lo hizo. La rubia volvió a quejarse después del primer movimiento, él salió y volvió a entrar hasta el mismo punto pero con mayor facilidad. Ella dio otra queja leve seguida de jadeos.

Ginny tenía la cara cubierta con las manos mientras que Hermione observaba con atención.

Lo que siguió fue un sensual folleo suave por el culo en el que, como bien había comentado Fleur, nunca lo recibió por completo (¡imposible!); y ambos parecían disfrutarlo bastante. Él estaba enrojecido de exitación y ella deliraba con ocasionales sonidos que unas veces parecían quejas y en otras había placer. Pero ambos cada cierto tiempo volteaban hacia la entrada de la cámara con nervios y adrenalina por ser descubiertos.

Después de algunos minutos la parejase reacomodó sobre la mesa acostando a Fleur de espaldas. Bill subió las piernas de ella sobre su pecho hasta poner los pies en sus hombros y volvió a hundirse en los estrechos interiores de su mujer.

Hermione seguía afectada aunque por momentos parecía interesada y hasta cautivada. Tonks por su parte no miraba tanto la acción que se desarrollaba sino las expresiones de las chicas. La más ecuánime era definitivamente Luna.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo sudaba copiosamente. Fleur jadeaba llena de excitación mientras aferraba las manos a la lisa superficie dura como el acero. Él empezó a deleitarse acariciándola por todos lados hasta llevarla al éxtasis. Fleur cambió sus jadeos por gemidos de placer.

Ahora ambos se movían acompasados rítimicamente buscando con ansias el encuentro. Ambos estaban en los límites de la excitación, Fleur además lo atría jalándolo por la cadera. Bill empezaba a gemir intensamente. Cuando se corrió, Ginny había vuelto a taparse los ojos. Hermione tenía las cejas levantadas.

Cuando Ginny quitó de nuevo las manos de sus ojos ambos amantes estaban enrojecidos llenos de exitación pero muy sonrientes recuperándose. Él frotaba con pasión su largo pene. Ginny sentía las orejas calientes llena de escrúpulos.

Un instante después todas estuvieron de regreso a la sala pero nadie hablaba. Tonks y Luna observaban a las demás con sumo interés esperando que alguna hablara. Deseaban oír la voz de Hermione, pero la castaña parecía haber llegado sedienta y se estaba bebiendo su cerveza hasta el fondo.

–¿No digás nada Gergmione?

–No tengo nada en contra de esto. Es sólo que… hay otras formas de controlar la concepción. Insisto, está el condón o…

–Hermione, ¿tu qué eres, bruja o muggle? – preguntó Luna repentinamente provocando un silencio mortal. Hermione temblaba.

–Bruja, ya lo sabes.

–Creo que no estás completamente adaptada a lo que eres. Porque siempre recurres a recursos muggles cuando la magia no te da lo que _tú_ quieres. Supe por ahí que tienes un aparato eléctrico en tu departamento…

–Ee-es un microndas, pero es sólo para las emergencias. A veces no alcanzo a hacer de comer y…

–Defínete, eres bruja o eres muggle. – dijo Ginny que de pronto parecía haber notado en su _cuasi-_cuñada aspectos misteriosos. –Y piensa una cosa, Ron es mago; toda su vida lo ha sido y no tardará en intentar hacerlo contigo. De hecho, me extraña que no lo haya intentado ya … Y la verdad, no creo que tenga nada de malo.

–Yo no digo que sea malo, es sólo que…

–Te da miedo… - intervino Luna cambiando completamente su tono a uno más comprensivo y amigable. Todas se acercaron a Hermione. –A todas nos da un poco. Mírame, yo no estoy ruborizada pero tampoco lo he hecho. Ginny también es bruja de toda la vida y por lo que veo tampoco lo ha hecho. Pero ahora, gracias a Fleur, creo que lo intentaré.

Tonks abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

–¿Con Dean? ¿Estás segura??

Luna rió. –Sólo la puntita.

* * *

**N/A**: **Como decía mi abuela... mujeres juntas, ¡¡ni difuntas!! xDD La cosa se puso color hormiga... a ver qué pasa ahora.**

Quiero mandarle un beso bien grande a todas las personas que me ponen en alerta y me siguen agregando a favoritos aunque no me dejen su comentario. Mil gracias, aprecio mucho eso. Y recuerden que no importa en el momento en que lo hagan, no importa si llegaron a esta historia cuando ya estaba muy avanzadas o que hiciera meses que fue terminada. Sus comentarios o fav's son siempre maravillosos. Gracias.


	15. La Presionada

**La Presionada**.

Después de lo recién hablado se respiraba un poco de tensión, particulamente alrededor de Hermione. Ella seguía un poco sería, tal vez reflexiva. Luna había logrado ponerla en reto y por otro lado Ginny la había enfrentado a su realidad. ¿_Por_ _cuánto tiempo le serviría el pretexto de la píldora, para evitar el sexo anal con Ron?_ Sólo de pensarlo sudaba frío.

Pero la guapa morena de ascendencia hindú no tenía ningún problema en presentar su recuerdo para reanimar la reunión y se ofreció a ser la siguiente.

Las chicas se acercaron de nuevo al pensadero. Hermione se mantenía seria y tardó un poco en integrarse con ellas. Ginny y Luna se acercaron a ambos lados de ella y abrazándola por la cintura la acompañaron con una sonrisa. Hermione les sonrió.

–Oh, por las Barbas de Dumbledore. Pensé que después de verlas pasar a ustedes se me quitaría la pena pero creo que no funcionó mucho. –comentó Parvati con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No, es que eso se quitá hasta después de las primeras 5 despedidas de soltera jajaja. –Rió Tonks contagiando a las chicas.

Entonces la chica se armó de valor y con su sonrisa vació el recuerdo en el pensadero. Unos instantes después el lugar en el que estaban se había transformado y estaban en lo que parecía una Mansión. Era bastante frío el lugar y también estaba bastante obscuro. A Hermione le recordó un poco a Malfoy Manor, era ese tipo de Residencia.

Habían llegado directamente al hall de la residencia pero no los veían a ellos, sólo se escuchaban ocasionales chasquidos de labios. Parvati les señaló dónde era que ellos se encontraban. Los chicos estaban enredados en un apasionado agasajo, de pie, en un estrecho pasillo.

Arkadi se veía muy exictado, buscando definitivamente convencer a la morena con sus caricias; ella por su parte, aunque se veía agitada también lucía indecisa y preocupada. Respondía con reserva a sus ahogados besos.

–Arkadi, estamos en tu casa.

El chico no respondió, sólo bajó un poco la intensidad de sus caricias, aunque no parecía que hubiera perdido los deseos de seguir. Tan fue así, que después de unos minutos de receso, volvió a besarla con tal profundidad que sería imposible que la chica dijera una palabra más. Él seguía arrastrando las manos sobre su bien formado trasero.

–Arkadi, es mejor que no sigamos. Ya hemos hablado de esto…

–Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo nada. – dijo seriamente y con voz grave el soviético.

Pero eso no lo hacía parar, según él no pedía nada pero sus manos seguían dominando el cuerpo de Parvati y sus labios seguían, aunque fuera suavemente, sobre alguna parte de su piel.

La chica estaba cada vez más turbada y angustiada. El chico no le hacía mucho caso y ella no estaba segura. Parvati seguía de espaldas a la pared, entonces él, aprovechando la posición la atrapó con su cuerpo, presionándola y restregando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Arkadi estaba muy caliente, no había duda, y Parvati acababa de comprobar que su cuerpo estaba listo para la acción, pero no hallaba la manera de detener lo que sucedía. Tenía miedo de ceder y también de no ceder.

–Parrrvati, mi sangrrre arde.

–Es que aún es pronto, apenas tenemos unos meses de novios, y…

–No tendrremos sexxo si no quierres, perro… podrrias complacerme…

Parvati lo observó y él llevó la mano de su novia sobre su erección. Los ojos de ella reflexionaban con expresión inquieta, pero de todos modos comenzó a apretarlo. Arkadi asumió eso como un sí y se desabrochó el pantalón emocionado. La morena se agachó lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

Con el cierre abajo el chico se liberó, Parvati se miraba nerviosa y ligeramente asustada. Aquél pene le apuntaba directamente a la nariz. Entonces él abrió por completo su pantalón y lo bajó. Era un chico muy velludo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de gruesos vellos negros, y su zona genital era una auténtica selva negra.

La morena empezó a pajearlo con indecisión mientras las chicas empezaban con el chisme de nuevo.

–_¡Uy, que peludo!_ – dijo Ginny admirada.

–_Bueno, hay de todo. A ella le tocó uno peludo_. – dijo Tonks.

–_Si, pero eso es como una falta de respeto, debería al menos hacerse un "corte militar"_. – comentó Hermione medio indignada.

–_Claro, nosotras tenemos que estar perfectas para ellos y ¿ellos no pueden agarrar al menos unas tijeras?_ – continuó Hanna.

–_Vah, a los hombgues no les impogta guealmente eso si estan calientes, sólo a nosotgas_.

–_Yo creo que una podadita no le hará daño.._. – terminó Luna asintiendo mientras seguía la acción con la mirada fija.

Parvati estaba acariciándolo cada vez con más intensidad y el chico cerraba los ojos extasiado mientras se recargaba en la pared del escondido pasillo.

–Lámelo.

Ella lamió sobre la punta suavemente y él parecía como electrizado, sólo le hacía falta que cada uno de sus gruesos vellos se levantara erizado. Pronto ella estuvo felándolo suavemente. Arkadi puso la mano en el cuello de ella y la atraía más hacia él.

–Cómelo… un poco más…

Él se miraba casi delirante. Parvati comenzó a responder a la necesidad del chico mientras acariciaba también sus testículos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba ella se fue soltando y haciéndolo con más habilidad. Unos momentos después, el soviético acercó con decisión la cabeza de Parvati abriendo su boca y con una serie de cortos gemidos eyaculó semen muy espeso y muy blanco dentro de su boca. Inmediatamente después de que él hubo terminado ella escupió el semen al piso con cara de asco.

Un momento después el chico la cogió de los brazos y la levantó.

–Oh Parrvati, tu lengua es un sueño…

Arkadi se veía mucho, muy complacido. Incluso tembloroso. La abrazó. Parvati por su parte empezó a sonreír ligeramente y cuando él la abrazó pareció perder un poco su inseguridad. Era extraña la imagen del chico con los pantalones abajo y abrazando a Parvati, aunque en ese momento eran casi tiernos.

Entonces todas empezaron a salir del pensadero y empezaron a soltar sus comentarios. Ginny parecía algo molesta.

–Pues al final se portó mono pero la verdad es que es te presionó demasiado. No te dio libertad. Creo que es muy impositivo, ten cuidado.

–No cgueo. Todos los hombgues son así cuando quieguen algo. Lo que pasa es que tú Pagvati fuiste muy dócil.

–Yo creo que ese fue el problema Parvati. Si tú no quieres di "no". Y si no quieres que lo haga en tu boca ¡dícelo! Por Melin, ¡eso yo no lo soporto! y deberías de ver cómo le va a Ron cuando no me avisa.

–No, no. No la asusten ni le hablen mal de su novio. El chico parece bueno, lo que pasó es que él te hizo presión para calarte y caíste redondita… - comentó Tonks.

–Yo creo que deberías seguir el consejo de Hermione, lo que no quieras hacer, dilo; y si no te hace caso para eso tienes la varita. –finalizó Luna rodando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más lógica.

–¿Entonces soy una vil tonta?

–¡Claro que no! Pero demuéstrale cuán Gryffindor eres. – le dijo su castaña amiga con decisión.

Parvati sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Primero que nada, me dio mucha risa que varias pensaran que el capitulo pasado era mi experiencia jajajajaja me mataron de risa. Retiren la duda por favor xD Mi respuesta a eso es un : "No" xDD No acertaron =P Por otro lado... solo queda un capi y ya me siento triste... no saben cómo los voy a extrañar en mis vacaciones... sé que aún no es la despedida pero no me abandonen por completo. Yo cuando estoy en receso me agarro haciendole correcciones a mis viejos fics y aveces hasta les agrego algunos renglones xDD**

**Muchos Besos!**


	16. La Osada

**La Osada**.

Ahora solo faltaba una.

Hermione.

Las chicas estaban básicamente expectantes. Por alguna extraña causa los Weasley parecían causar especial interés y de manera todavía más particular, Ron.

Hermione por su parte, estaba nerviosa pero también estaba lista ya. Los recuerdos de todas habían mostrado definitivamente mucho de sus personalidades y de las de sus amantes. Después del audaz recuerdo de Fleur, Hermione tampoco queria lucir como una mojigata, y con su primera vez difícilmente lo parecería.

Por el otro lado, Ginny tenía una permanente sonrisa nerviosa. Parecía entre divertida y… ¿angustiada? Su cara tenía una extraña expresión que hizo a Luna sentirse confundida; y entonces recordó que Ginny durante el recuerdo de Bill se había cubierto los ojos un par de veces. Tal vez ella no estaba tan expectante como ellas de ver a Ron en acción.

La castaña tomó su contenedor gozando de la interesada atención que había en ella y lo liberó lentamente. De inmediato fueron llevadas como en un vertiginoso tobogán –_con derroche de producción en el traslado_- al mismísimo castillo de Hogwarts y se detuvieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que se encontraba aboslutamente vacía.

–_¡¿Es Hogwarts?! _– soltó Parvati completamente escandalizada.

Tonks se giró hacia Hermione inquisitiva también. La castaña asintió con la cabeza mostrando su amplia sonrisa mientras se escuchaba ya la voz agitada de Ron apremiando a Hermione a dar la contraseña.

Los chicos entraron a la Sala común por fin. Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche de color rosa con tules y holanes; y Ron llevaba la misma elegante túnica de gala que había usado en la boda de Bill. Apenas entrar Ron jaló a Hermione en un arrebatado beso lleno de pasión.

–_¡Lo sabía! ¡Fue en nuestra graduación! Claro, se perdieron por BUEN rato_… - comentó Ginny segura de que acertaba, recordando la noche que ella y Hermione se graduaron. La castaña le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

La ardiente pareja subió entre risas y besos robados a las habitaciones de chicos, que era dónde no había protecciones. Todo estaba ya absolutamente solo y recogido. Nadie se quedaría ahí esa noche. Ron ya iba jalando del cierre del vestido de Hermione.

–Hermione, no puedo creer que lo vayamos a hacer… ¡y además en Hogwarts! ¿No te da miedo que nos pesque McGonagall?

–Ya no me pueden reprobar. Y tampoco me pueden expulsar… ¡nada!.

–¿Vienes lista? – jadeó Ron muy cerca de ella, excitado sólo de pensar lo que estaban por hacer.

–Sip, me tomé un pildora en la mañana y además traje un condón.

–¿Un _con-quién_?

–Ya lo sabrás…

Acto seguido, se unieron en uno de esos besos largos e interminables que habrían llenado de calor un horno. Chasqueaban sus labios sonoramente mientras toqueteaban sus cuerpos uno a otro.

El vestido de Hermione salió fuera pronto y el saco de Ron también. Pero él tenía un calor tan intenso que no soportaba ni chaleco ni corbatín. También desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, mientras Hermione aprovechaba y quitaba sus pantymedias.

Su ropa interior era de sutiles encajes rosados pero Ron no pareció detenerse mucho a verlos. Se dejaron caer en la cama y siguieron con el intenso besuqueo. Parecía una primera vez muy divertida y caliente, más que todas las anteriores. Ginny se empezó a comer las uñas.

Mientras se besaban, la mano de Ron ya trabajaba acariciando sobre las finas pantaletas. Luego, desbrochaba un botón de su camisa y acariciaba, otro botón y volvía a bajar la mano. El pelirrojo no hallaba qué hacer primero. Luego de acabar con los botones, se detuvo y aventó la camisa por fin, desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó con todo y bóxer.

Sonido de sorpresa muda. –_¡HHHH!_

–_Ese no es mito Weasley, es PITO Weasley…_ - dijo Luna muy seria mientras observaba como Hermione se acercaba y lo acariciaba a dos manos.

–_¡Cho-ri-zo! Orale, los Weasley están servidos; y miren que yo nunca me he quejado de mi Remus_.

–_Claro, el mito ha dejado de serlo para convertirse en "Leyenda". Está confirmado. ¿Verdad Gin_… - decía Hanna, cuando al voltear a buscar a Ginny la vieron un paso atrás volteada y con las manos en la cara.

Hanna giró hacia las chicas, ellas miraron a la pelirroja mientras ya se escuchaban de fondo los chupetes de Hermione y los jadeos de Ron. Luna soltó una risita al verla y entonces todas regresaron la vista a la pareja que seguía en lo suyo. Después unos instantes Ginny se integró de nuevo a ellas y fue destapando sus ojos poco a poco.

–Si, más abajo… oohh… - dijo Ron justo cuando recuperó la atención de todas.

Las habilidades de Hermione en la materia eran evidentes, tal vez esa fuera su primera vez pero su entusiasmo era insuperable. Ron aprovechó la encorvada posición de Hermione para desabrochar su sostén y acariciar su espalda. Después de unos momentos él se movió para retirar por completo sus pantalones.

Aquella era de las erecciones mas duras que se habían visto esa noche, estaba tan duro que mientras se movía o caminaba apenas si le botaba como trampolín, gracias a lo cual se apreciaba mejor su tamaño. Hermione aprovechó para tirar lejos su sostén también y darle un mejor acomodo a su vestido que estaba hecho nudo en el suelo. Ron quedó sólo en calcetines.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse sobre la cama, Ron fue contra la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Quitó sus pantaletas y empezó a besar con cariño inquieto todo lo que tuvo a su alcance. Sus pechos, su vientre, su sexo, sus piernas, ingles, pies… etc, etc. Ningún lugar recibió desprecio. Ron tocaba y besaba todos los rincones por más pequeños que fueran. Hermione estaba gimiendo deleitada.

Cuando Ron se acercó para unirse, Hermione reaccionó y se movió rápidamente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–El condón.

–¿Qué es eso?

–No te preocupes, yo lo pongo.

Hermione sacó el condón y se las ingenió para ponerlo, aunque evidentemente no le quedó al pelirrojo por completo, mientras él observaba extrañado. Inmediatamente después de que quedó puesto, Hermione se acostó de nuevo lista para lo demás. Ron seguía mirando el plástico apretado en su pene y lo tocó con curiosidad.

–Es para no tener bebés. –aclaró la castaña.

Él no dijo más, se acercó y se posicionó, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa se detuvo a ver enamoradamente a Hermione y la besó muy dulcemente sobre los labios. Las chicas soltaron un suave "_aaahh_" que ruborizó a Hermione. Pero un instante después Ron se empujó con tal profundidad que Hermione tardó unos segundos en lograr quejarse.

–¡Rooooon, ooohhh! – pujó la chica. –¡Despacio!

–Si, si; OK.

Ron se había dejado ir profundamente y sin previo aviso. Ahora trataba de distraer su malestar con besos y caricias. La castaña tenía la cara compungida y pujaba tratando de soportar la abrupta inmersión aferrándose a su espalda. Entonces él empezó a abrir un poco más las piernas de ella; y ella a extenderlas más, lo cual les dio mayor libertad para que él pudiera empezar a follar suavemente pero con ritmo.

–Un poco mas despacio…

–Si, pero… _espera_.

Entonces el chico se sentó repentinamente y dio un tirón al condón sacándolo y aventándolo lejos. No había dado más de 3 folladas con él.

–No, no. ¡Rooooooon!

–No me gusta.

–¡¡Pero el condón se deja hasta el final!!

–No, no me gusta.

Hermione volteó a ver el condón en el piso con frustración. Tonks dio una caracajada mientras abrazaba zarandeando a la Hermione real a su lado. La castaña rodó los ojos. Mientras tanto Ginny mantenía las manos sobre la cara como si se estuviera tapando el sol para cubrirse con rapidez cuando no queria ver algo.

Después de eso Ron volvió a acercarse y se volvió a embutir en su chica, esta vez Hermione sólo acertó a aparetar los ojos y agarrarse de las sábanas. Su novio no era particularmente delicado al entrar, no le daba espacio a Hermione de detenerlo o quejarse demasiado.

Después de un rato, Ron gemía al ir follando con más soltura y Hermione parecía coordinarse con él haciéndose coro. No se cansaba de acariciarle el cabello que parecía más encendido a cada minuto.

–Hermione, estoy loco por ti. Me muero por hacerte de todo.

–Ron soy tuya, desde esta noche podrás hacerme lo que quieras. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti, te amo.

Luego de eso el chico se giró quedándo Hermione arriba, quien ahora tenía libertad de moverse más cómodamente sosteniéndose en su pecho mientras el masajeaba los suyos. La castaña lucía dispuesta a disfrutar. No parecía recordar que estaba en Hogwarts, en los dormitorios y que tal vez alguien que hubiera olvidado algo subiera y los hallara… tal vez otra pareja ardiente… Pero no, ella seguía disfrutando sin presiones.

Pero Ron era un amante inquieto, pronto la movió y se acomodaron en cuatro patas.

–Ouch no, ahí me duele.

–Agáchate más.

–Ooh, ahí… ahí si…

–¡Perfecto!

Las molestias que había tenido ella en un princpio se habían ido y ahora estaba dedicada a gozar. Después de un folleo que Ron había sabido manejar de forma magistral, Hermione había logrado un orgasmo que los había hecho gemir y sudar como ninguna pareja.

Después volvieron a la misionera donde Hermione volvió a tener algunas incomodidades y quejas, pidiéndole a Ron ser más lento, pero eso no impidió que el pelirrojo luciera su ondulante movimiento.

–_Wow, pego qué nivel de meneo… ¿sabes? Tiene cagagteguisticas muy paguecidas a Bill_.

Varias asintieron pero ninguna respodió a Fleur, todas miraban hipnotizadas cómo la pareja se amaba. Bueno, todas excepto Ginny se que había vuelto a cubrir.

Entonces Ron empezó a dar unos jadeos muy profundos y sus movimientos cambiaron haciendo que Hermione le trepara las piernas hasta lo más alto de la espalda. De pronto se salió y eyaculó justamente hacia una de las cortinas de la cama.

Fue una eyaculación muy abundante y muy potente. Las chicas seguían impresionadas. Ron y Dean habían sido los que se habían llevado más impresiones de las chicas, y eran apenas seguidos por Bill.

–_Un semental_… - susurró Luna con una sonrisa mirando la carga de semen en la cortina.

–_Naaa, a mi no me presuman. Claro, si Remus tuviera 20_…

Después de su orgasmo, Hermione llamó a Ron a acostarse con ella en la cama y se abrazaron, jadeantes aún. Se antojaba una rica siesta después de la faena. La cortina quedó con el semen blanquecino de Ron pegado en el terciopelo. A saber lo que tendrían que hacer los elfos para quitarlo…

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a salir de los dormitorios, pero ni el regreso a la casa de Tonks sacó a Ginny de su concentrado cubrimento de ojos.

–_Psstt_, Ginny… ya llegamos.

–Oh, lo siento.

Inevitablemente todas se le quedaron viendo. La pelirroja se ruborizó.

–Perdón Hermione. Te juro que sí vi partes y hasta tomé algunas ideas, pero…

–Caray Ginny, creo que te afectó más Ron que Bill que es tu hermano mayor. –comentó Parvati.

–Es que es rarísimo. Pero sí. Ver a Bill fue horrible pero podía soportarlo, pero con Ron… fue demasiado. Imagínense, Bill me lleva 10 años, yo tenía uno cuando él entró a Hogwarts. Pero Ron, ¡Dios! Ron es como una de mis manos.

–Claro, por eso dicen por ahí, que no sepa una mano lo que hace la otra jajajaja. – rió Tonks burlonamente. Todas rieron.

El recuerdo fue extraído del pensadero y cada una colocó su contenedor en el estuche, Ginny lo tomó ya completo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

–Chicas, muchas gracias. Todo lo que me regalaron ha sido genial, lindo. Aprendí cosas, me diverti, _sudé_ jajaja. Gracias de verdad.

–Clago que apgendiste, a que no sabias que habia un mito Weasley…

–¡Ni lo digas! jajajaja Creo que no los volveré a ver igual. Ni a papá jajajaja.

–Ahora deberiamos hacer un concurso de tallas. Hubo varias muy buenas. – comentó Luna divertidamente poniendo el morbo de las chicas en lo alto.

–¿Concurso? Córcholis, lo pones difícil. – dijó Hanna indecisa.

–Si, el primer lugar está peleado.

–Y el segundo.

–¡Entongces que sean 3 gandes lugages!

–Si, en el primero Ron y Dean ¿no?

–_Oui_, y en el seggundo Bill con…

–Con Neville y Remus.

–Si, es cierto. Neville tuvo muy buen desempeño.

–Y en el tercero aunque no menos orgásmico, Harry y Arkadi. ¿cierto?

–Si, creo que es correcto.

–Oh pobre de mi Harry, quedó en tercero por mi culpa…

–Ey, no digas tonterias, seguramente eso ya está corregido en sus encuentros apasionados. –le dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

La plática de las chicas continuó brevemente y luego se despidieron Hanna y Parvati. Mientras tanto por otro lado en la antigua Mansión Black, ahora Potter, seguían ya bastante ebrios esperando… _algo_, Bill, Ron, Remus y Harry. Su despedida había terminado un par de horas antes.

–¿Y ya habbrán acabbbado las mujeres?

–¿¡Pero qué tanto hacen!?… debben estar bailando canciones de Timbbbiriche…

–Jaja, no Harry. Ellyyas tambbién vven recuerdos. – aseguró Bill.

–¡No la chingues! – dijo Harry tratando de sentarse un poco alarmado. Ron también había abierto grandes ojos.

–¡Psssss entoncess vvamos a caerles! – dijo Ron tratando de pararse.

–No, no. Dddéjenlas. – susurró Remus con los párpados a medio ojo.

–¡Vvvamooooooos!

–Si vvamos. Yo tambbién voy. – secundó Harry entusiasmado agarrando su varita.

–No, no, no… pppero por la red fflu. Si no vamos a llegar hechos moronga.

–Bueno, métanse. ¡Lupincueva!

Unos momentos después llegaron a la cabaña de Tonks pero ninguno pudo salir con rapidez de la chimenea. Sus mujeres se quedaron mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida sin acercarse a ayudarlos.

–¿!Qué están haciendo!? – preguntó Ron como si las hubiera sorprendido en algo.

–Platicar.

–¿¡De qué!?

Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

–Ya acabó la fiesta para nosotras también, nos estabamos despidiendo. – dijo Ginny.

–Vámonos entonces Ginny, te llevvvo. Tambbién a ti Luna, te llevo a tu casa. –dijo Harry cayéndose pero creyéndose muy amable.

–Uy no, jiji. Quiero llegar completa. Me voy chicas, nos vemos en la boda. Bye. – Y se desapareció.

Después de eso, Fleur y Hermione tomaron a los hermanitos ebrios y se desaparecieron con ellos a cuestas. Ginny hizo lo mismo con Harry después de haberles quitado las varitas.

La pelirroja fue a dejar a Harry en Grimmauld Place y lo acostó sobre la cama. Al lado, en la mesita de noche, estaba el saco con sus regalos. Ginny lo tomó y los observó en su mano pensando qué habrian visto ellos. Acarició su cara.

–Te amo Harry.

–Yo… ttmmbn.

Ella sonrió y al llegar a casa soñó despierta con todo lo que había aprendido y lo que ella _podría_ regalarle a él en su noche de bodas.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A**: No había querido subir porque no quería que terminaraaaaa, buuaaaaa *_Isa llora como una Magdalena_* Pero la fecha ha llegado y no puedo más que agradecer que sigan mis locuras. Que me hayan acompañado en este viaje de diversión, sexo y Rock and Roll xDDD. Que hayan aprendido conmigo muchas cosas y que incluso me llevara lindas amistades. Gracias a aquellos que me siguen en silencio, espero pronto poder saber más de ustedes. A todos los que me cuelgan en fav's o en alertas un abrazo y un beso con pellizcada de nalga a todos. **Yeoshua** y **James**; he amado sus comentarios como no se imaginan (sobre todo cuando los de James pasaban de un renglón xDD), un beso grande, grande.

Y... bueno, no olviden que se supone que habrá noticias y una continuacion a esta aventura. Aquellos que me comentaron que deseaban la noche de bodas de Harry y Ginny... este fic debía terminar asi. Ya saben bastante de sus vidas íntimas xDD Ya veremos si en el proximo fic se les concede esa noche... o alguna otra... tengo planes macabros para eso jajajaja.

Y ya, me despido. Besos a todoooooosss!!!

**La Comadreja**.


End file.
